To Another World
by Shalvation
Summary: Len Kagamine is an average student who was graduating from middle school alongside his childhood friend Rin Kagami. He spent his graduation day with his friends. However, in a sudden moment at the end of the day, Len is dropped into an entirely new world. Will he be able to return to his own world or be stuck in this one forever? RinxLen Not Twincest. RatedT for Language & Violence
1. The Fall

**Okay this is a new story that I may work on depending on people's opinions. So if you if you wish for me to continue on with this story then please leave a review regarding so.**

**Now on with the story!**

**To Another World**

**Chapter One – The Fall**

***Len POV***

My name is Len Kagamine. I'm a normal every day middle school student, well not for long. Today is the graduation ceremony so I'll be going up in life and become a high school student! The opportunity to choose my path in life, to join a group of people and befriending them and of course the main thing of all… Romance! I will be beginning that life! Wait for me new life, I'm coming for you!

"Len, I know you're happy that we're finally graduating from middle school, but do you have to fist pump like that?" My childhood friend was walking alongside me.

Her name is Rin Kagami. We've been together since we were 4 years old. She is the same height as me and has the same blonde hair and blue eyes as me as well, but we aren't related at all. The only way people could tell the difference was the fact that I tied my hair back into a tiny pony tail while Rin wore a huge white ribbon on her head.

"Why not? Aren't you excited for high school?" I couldn't help but grin widely while I asked her.

"Why should I be? It's just another 3 years of school." She shook her head disapprovingly at my enthusiasm.

"You don't get it Rin! Think of all the new clubs we could join and people we can meet!" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Y-you're going to join the Kendo club anyways. And we can meet new people anywhere!" she tried to push me away as her cheeks tinted red slightly.

"Think about the chance for love and relationships!" I went on while making Rin sway side to side.

"Baka! Get off me already!" she pushed me away while her face was now even redder.

"How are my two love birds doing?" an obnoxious blunette approached us.

"We aren't love birds, Kaito!" Rin pointed towards me when she said 'we'.

"I say what I see, and I see a lovey dovey couple!~" Kaito came up next to us.

'_That idiot! He knows that I had a crush on Rin since we started middle school! Don't go around saying things like that!' _I glared darts at Kaito, which he seemed to notice making him grin at me stupidly.

"Kaito, stop teasing those two." A tall girl with short brunette hair came up from behind.

"Meiko! These two are being annoying again." Rin went to Meiko's side._ 'Hey! I'm not annoying! I think…'_

"Don't worry 'bout those idiots. We should get going; we're going to be late for the graduation ceremony." Meiko patted Rin's bow and we hastily made our way towards the school auditorium.

'_Good bye Crypton middle school and hello Crypton high school!... I wish they would at least make the name of the two schools different…"_

We made our way into the graduation ceremony and took our seats. The place was packed with students, teachers, and parents all who came to attend the ceremony. To the side a girl with teal colored twin tails was walking up towards the stage. She is the student council president until the end of today, since she's graduating now with us. So she's going to be giving the final speech as the student body representative.

"Hey, Miku!~" Rin stood from her seat and waved towards her. She noticed us and waved back with a smile.

"Calm down, Rin. We see her everyday and we're probably going to meet up after this anyways." I spoke to Rin as she sat back down.

"Is it so wrong to greet a friend?" she stuck her bottom lips out at me in a pout. _'H-how cute.'_

"You're exaggerating it though." I said while shaking off that previous thought.

"Aren't you sad that we won't be able to see some of our friends?" she faked a tear.

"You, Me, Kaito, Meiko, Miku and probably 80% of the entire graduating students are going to go to Crypton High."

As the name says, Crypton middle school and high school are very supportive to each other. And since the two schools are only 1 block away from each other the average students who graduate from the middle school will usually start attending the high school as well.

"I know I know! But at least act a bit sad." She nudged me.

"Why should I? I can't wait for high school! The clubs the pe-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Rin cut me off.

The reason Kaito and Meiko wasn't with us was because they were in a different class, so they were seated a few seats behind us.

"Wake me up when it's over!~" I let out a yawn and lied back onto my chair.

"You can't sleep during the graduation speech! You only hear it once in your lifetime!" she exaggerated the whole occasion again and tried to wake me up, but I feigned my sleep.

"Dang it, Len. At least keep me company!... I'll be happy with just your company…" she mumbled the last part so it was hard to make out, but I was barely able to get it. _'What does she mean by that?' _I thought about it for a moment before giving up and letting actual slumber take over me.

After awhile I felt someone nudging me repetitively making me break out of my sleep.

"Mmm… wha?" was all I was able to get out of my mouth as I woke up.

"Get up! The ceremony is over!" A person with big white rabbit ears was shaking me. _'Oh nevermind, it was Rin.'_

"Alright alright!" I was roughly shaken out of my drowsiness.

"Hurry up, Lenny. We're going to the arcade as celebration for graduating middle school!" Miku said, waiting impatiently at the side along with Kaito and Meiko.

"How could you sleep during the glorious graduation ceremony?" Kaito was making exaggerated arm movements as he spoke.

"You shouldn't be talking since you were sleeping too." Meiko said, punching Kaito in the shoulder.

"Ow! At least I listened to Miku's speech!" he tried to defend himself.

"And by listen, you mean nod your head over and over again while drooling slightly out of your mouth, right?" Meiko smirked at Kaito as he shriveled down before her.

"Let's go guys! The arcade isn't going to wait for us forever!" Rin grabbed my arm and started pulling me along ahead of the group. I was trying my best to restrain the burning sensation that was coming towards my cheeks.

"Love birds, I say~" Kaito teased us from behind, but Rin ignored him. However, Meiko didn't.

"Shush you." She hand chopped the top of his head.

"Ow~" Kaito rubbed his head in pain while Miku giggled at him.

"Let's go, those two might leave us behind." Miku ushered everyone along, while Rin and I were only a few feet ahead of them. I was still being dragged of course.

At the arcade everyone was letting loose their spare change. Kaito and Meiko mashed away at buttons as they fought against each other in a fighting game. Miku had a crowd surrounding her as she showed her moves on Dance Dance Revolution. Rin and I were teaming with each other in a shooting game.

We had our fun for a good several hours until Rin decided to try out a crane vending machine. Obviously, she wasn't able to get anything.

"Kuu… why can't I grab it?" she stomped the floor with anger.

"Woah there. Rin, you're going to end up getting anger issues if you keep on doing that! Stand aside and let the pro handle it!" I pushed her aside and stood in front of the machine. She seemed to pout at first, but then lightened up when she realized I was going to use my money.

"I doubt you could get it." She stood behind me with her arms crossed.

"Watch and see! Which one were you going for?" I turned my head towards her.

"The big orange plushie." She pointed towards it. I smiled slightly, realizing that I shouldn't have asked since it would have been obvious. _'Oh Rin, how easy you are to figure out~.'_

"Alright, I can do this!"

**5 minutes and 500Yen (6$) later**

"Yes! I got it!" I took the orange plushie out of the slot and handed it to Rin.

"So, where's the 'pro' you mentioned earlier?" Rin has been laughing constantly every time I failed to successfully grab the plushie.

"If you don't like it then give it back." I put my arm out towards her expecting her to give it back.

"Nope. You got it for me, so I'll be keeping it." She held it close to her chest.

"Whatever do what you want with it." I feigned my anger. _'I'm just glad she accepted. I wouldn't know what I'd do if she refused it after I wasted so much time trying to get it…'_

"Ooi~ You guys! Get over here!" Miku called us over with Kaito and Meiko standing behind her.

"What is it?" I asked as we made our way to them.

"We decided to take a group picture while we're here!~" Miku said, pointing towards the photo booth.

"Oh? Did Len get you that, Rin?" Kaito was looking at the orange plushie.

"Yup!" she smiled widely at him. _'Why does she look so happy? She was reluctant about me helping her get it earlier.'_

"She wouldn't stop begging me for it." I turned my head away as I lied.

"You suck at lying, Len." Rin placed her orange plushie on my head. "There there, you'll get better at it one day~" she patted my head with the plushie. _'You know you're cheering me up by telling me to be a better liar. Wait… get this plushie off of me, it's embarrassing!'_

"L-let's hurry up and take the pictures!" I brushed the plushie off of my head.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't think Len is going to able to last much longer." Meiko commented.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I turned my gaze to Meiko. _'I thought you were on my side!'_

"Oh nothing, let's just take the pictures already!" she blew off my questions and headed into the photo booth. _'I really can't wait for high school…'_

Everyone got into the cramped space of the photo booth.

"Len! Rin! You two up front since you two are the shortest." Miku pulled me towards her and Rin followed next to me. Meiko stood in the center back with Kaito to her left and Miku on her right with both her hands on their heads. Miku had her arm locked around my neck making me get embarrassed and look up at her slightly. I couldn't see well but I think Rin was side glancing at me.

"Cheese!~" The camera snapped and took the photo.

"Puhah!" Kaito stepped out of the photo booth as if he was escaping some fire. "I had tight spaces!" he started stretching.

"You know you had half your body out of the booth." I commented as I followed Rin out of the booth.

"It's still a tight space for such a tall and great man like myself!" He started doing poses.

"Stop fooling yourself in front of people." Meiko stepped out with Miku, who was holding a bunch of photos in her hand.

"Okay! Everyone gets 2 photos each!" she started to hand us the photos.

"I'll treasures these forever for as long as I live~" Rin started exaggerating again.

"It's not like we're going to be leaving each other. We'll make more memories like this during high school as well!" I commented while poking Rin's nose, making her scrunch it up.

"Yeah Rin, we aren't going anywhere!~" Miku grabbed Rin and I into a hug.

"Well, guys. It's getting late so we should head home now." Meiko gestured towards her wrist watch.

"Yeah, we'll take the bus home." Miku stopped hugging us and made her way towards Meiko and Kaito.

"Don't do anything 'funny' on your walk home, you two~" Kaito teased us.

"Oh shush you." Meiko hit him upside the head again.

"Ow!" he whimpered. _'Heh, you deserved it!'_

"Have a safe trip!" Rin waved her arm at them as we headed our separate paths from the arcade entrance..

Rin and I have been neighbors since we first met so that's why we were always able to stay near each other for all those years. Hence, the reason we're also walking home together.

"See you guys after the break!" I shouted towards them, as I walked backwards.

"Careful Len, you might fall." Rin cautioned me. _'Sheesh, you sure like to act like my mom sometimes. It's not a bad thing though. It's nice having someone care about you like that. I'm probably over exaggerating the meaning behind her words again...'_

"I'm fine!~ I can handle myself quite nicely!" I turned back around and walked alongside Rin.

We walked for a good few minutes in silence. Crossing streets and going by some occasional drunkards and cats rummaging through trash.

'_Truth be told, I always enjoyed these walks with her. Even if it isn't very eventful, it's nice just being able to stay next to her. I hope these days can continue on forever… but I know that's probably just a stupid idea… nothing lasts forever.'_

The night sky loomed over us with the moon shining brightly. It was quiet enough that we could only hear the sound of our footsteps until Rin suddenly spoke up.

"I had a great time today." She held the orange plushie close to her.

"I did too. Maybe we should do it again during the break?" I suggested.

"Mmm… I guess." Rin didn't seem so approving with the idea.

"Is something wrong?" it felt like something was bothering her.

"It's just that I want just the two of us to hang out for once… It's been so long since only the two of us went out to do something together!" She started to complain to no one in particular.

"What about Kaito and everyone else?" I asked, despite fully knowing what she meant.

"I feel bad for them, but I don't care. I just want us to be alone for once…" her faced looked nostalgic as if she was reminiscing our past.

"We're alone now…" I had a wild guess where this conversation was going.. I could feel my heart beating incredibly loudly in my ears. _'Shut up heart! You're making me really anxious!'_

"I know…" I noticed that Rin had stopped walking.

"Rin?" I called out to her in worry since her head was down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Len…" she looked up and stared me deeply in the eye, her expression looked as if it was longing for something.. _'Don't tell me she's going to…'_

"Len, I think I lov-."

Her voice was cut off by a loud rumbling as the area around me started to shake violently.

"Rin!" I called out to her but she looked as if she was frozen in place. I looked around and everything seemed stuck in time except for the terrain. Everything was shaking violently and the ground began to crumble. The earth below me began to crack and rip open into a fissure. I stumbled at the ledge of the fissure but the forceful shaking made me lose my footing and fall down into the dark abyss.

'_How could my life just end like this?... I wasn't able to hear out what Rin was trying to tell me. I don't want to die with so much regret in my life… Heck, I didn't even get into high school yet.' _My head was full of endless thought of regret as I continued falling into the abyss. My conscience started to fade as I kept on falling, the surrounding area as well began to fade.

As I fell endlessly down into a dark unknown place, I only had one thought in my head.

'_Rin…'_

**CHAPTER END**

**Len is as dense as can be. He has affection for someone but can't tell if they have some for him!~**

**Oh and by the way, in Asia there is only 3 years in high school. So don't get confused with different type of school from other countries. **

**Like I said before, this may or may not become an actual story. It all depends on the reviews I receive within a period of time. If the reviews are positive and supportive I will begin to write the next chapter. So until then! Show me your support by clicking the re-re-re-review button down below!~ And make sure to subscribe to my stories!... Wow. I sounded like some youtube star… Oh well. C-c-clickity the like b-b-b-button down below!**


	2. Where?

**Okay I couldn't resist making another chapter. Despite the lack of some reviews. I'm just going to get all the ideas I have in my head and write it down before I forget them! Oh, and sorry if you guys hate me for making Len fall into a hole right when Rin was going to confess~ But I had to! The story's name isn't 'To Another World' for nothing.**

**The catch will be the same as before. The more reviews I get the faster I update this.**

**Review the so far reviews.**

**Reinette-Cat – And that my friend, is what I call a CLIFF HANGER. Your hate is my pleasure. Okay no, I ain't that disturbing.**

**Disclaimer – Vocaloid is not mine!**

**To Another World**

**Chapter Two – Where?**

***Len POV***

'_Uuuuhhhhhgggg… what happened?'_

I was faced down on the floor and I could feel a warm sensation on my back, it felt nice. However, my face was being stabbed by something I couldn't see, but it just prickled a little and didn't actually hurt. _'It smells like… grass?' _I pushed my arms down to lift my body off the ground. _'What's that taste…'_ there was something in my mouth so I started to chew it slightly until I realized what it was.

"Bleh!" I spat out a whole bunch of grass from my mouth. _'Why the heck do I have so much grass in my mouth? I am not a vegetarian!' _I spat the rest of the grass out and wiped my tongue off with my sleeve.

I stood up from my spot and noticed that I was in an incredibly wide meadow. The sun shined brightly above the meadow, which seemingly made the scenery look simple amazing. I could see thick forests and mountains stretched out on the edges of the meadow. Nevertheless, it looked as if there was no sign of life for miles.

"I'm not in Japan anymore, am I?" I asked to no one in particular and started to wander around the meadow, looking for anyone or a pathway leading somewhere. _'Where the heck am I? Wasn't Rin with me?...' _at that last thought, I suddenly remembered something. _'Rin! Oh shit! Where'd she go? She was going to say something important to me!' _I started to panic and scanned the area for any sign of Rin, but to no avail

As I searched around the area, I heard a snap of twig and notice something moving in the corner of my eye. Turning my head towards the direction, I could make out 3 burly looking men walking out of the forest and towards my general direction. _'They don't look so friendly… but I'll have to ask them if they've seen Rin around.'_

"Excus-"

"Well well, look at what we got here!" the middle one said as he noticed me standing in the clearing.

"A lone traveler?" the one to the left asked as he held a menacing grin.

"He's wearing some pretty fine clothes. I'm sure we can get some good coins out of that!" the one on the right said as if he just told a brilliant idea.

'_Well, these guys aren't friendly at all… I better run while I can.' _I turned around to make my escape but my shoulder was grabbed roughly. _'H-how did they get to me so fast?'_

"Where do you think you're going?" the man in the middle was holding my shoulder firmly. _'Well isn't THAT one heck of a death grip… Wait, I'm going to get mugged. This is no joking matter!'_

"Err… My friend is over there so I was making my way to him…" I tried to lie. _'You know what. I wish I actually listened to Rin's advice and learned to lie better.'_

"Don't worry, kid. We'll say 'Hi' to your friend as well later." The right one grinned at me.

"You from the capital, kid? You're wearing clothes that seem too fancy for the fella's who live out here on the outskirts of town." The left one was behind me and leaning down to check out my clothes. _'Why are they so interested in my clothes? Have they never seen a school uniform before? It's just gray pants and a white button up collar shirt. I would be wearing the black vest as well, but that's in my bag…Wait, my bag!'_

"Hey boss, I found some bag!" the man that was on my right was now off to the side and lifted up a bag. _'Wait, that's MY bag!'_ The man who seemed like to be the Boss noticed my reaction to the bag and smirked.

"It must be his." The boss motioned the man to bring him the bag.

"Hey! That's my stuff!" I tried to reach for my bag but the man who was examining my clothes now held me back.

"Woah there. Slow down, kid. We're friends, aren't we? What's yours is ours, right?" the man holding me back said while giving me a smug look.

"Get off me!" I swung my arms around recklessly. '_If I could just reach my bag I could_ _probably make a break for it!'_

"Damn.. kid. Stop. Struggling!" the man grunted as he tried to hold me down.

"How the heck do you open this damn thing?" the boss was struggling to open my bag. _'What? Never heard of a zipper before? Whatever, it'll be able to stall me some time to get away.'_

"Let…Go!" I shouted, as I used a sudden burst of strength to stop down on the man's foot and headbutt his chin as well.

"Gah!" the man exclaimed in pain and fell backwards, trying to grasp his chin and foot at the same time.

"What the?" the boss looked up from my bag to see what the sudden commotion was.

"Give me my bag back!" I shouted at him, with a wooden branch in my hand, which I conveniently found on the ground.

"Come and get it if you can, kid!" the boss tossed the bag behind him and took out a rusty looking sword. _'Well that wins against this stick…'_

The boss and the other man started to approach me. The man to the boss's side held a wooden club. _'Maybe I should take care of him first?...'_

Before I was able to think long about what to do, something suddenly fell on top of the boss person, knocking him down onto the ground and making a cloud of dust. The other person was shocked by the sudden occurrence and fell back on to the ground.

"W-wha?" I asked in shock at what just happened. Keeping my branch raised in front of me, I stayed cautious.

"People shouldn't bully the weak!" a girl's voice spoke as she stood on top of the boss. _'Her voice… it sounds familiar…' _

As the smoke cleared I could slowly start to make out the girl's appearance. The first thing I noticed was a silhouette of two big rabbit ears. _'I've seen those before too…' _The smoke finally cleared and I could see her more distinctly now. Her attire was a white breast plate armor, which only protected the chest area, and black leg plates on her lower half, with matching black gauntlets and greaves. The chest armor had a golden cross insignia on the right breast area, while the rest of her black armor was trimmed with golden rims. In her hand was a silver rapier, which she was gripping downwards towards the fallen man. She was as tall as me and had the same blonde hair and blue eyes… _'Wait, that can't be… Rin?' _The things that I mistaken as bunny ears was actually her huge white ribbon! _'So she really was here after all!'_

"R-Rin?" I stuttered, since I was still shocked by her sudden appearance. _'What's with the getup though?'_

"That's right! I, Rin Kagami, shall punish those who are unjust!" she announced firmly and stepped down from on top of the boss.

"Damn you… we'll remember this!" the man who fell back sneered at us and was now up and hauling his boss's arm over his shoulder and went to get the other guy as well. _'I expected him to put up a fight or something. Eh, this way is better I guess.'_ The man was now running away with the two people on his back.

Rin sheathed her rapier back into her black leather sheath and turned towards me. "Are you okay, boy?" she asked me while looking at my body to see if I was injured.

"Boy? What the heck are you talking about, Rin?" I looked at Rin, baffled by her attitude towards me.

"Hmm?" she finished checking for injuries and lifted her head to face me and was suddenly startled. "Y-you look just like me! Are you perhaps one of my relatives?" she was the one who was baffled now. She was surprised by me, but I think I could see a slight hue of red in her cheeks.

"Of course not. My name is Len Kagamine! How could you not remember me?" I was pressing my face forward towards hers.

"W-well, I don't know you, and could you back off a bit?" her face was more red and she was adverting her gaze from me. _'What's up with her? How could she not remember her own childhood friend? I need an explanation on where I am!'_

"Okay, let's say you really don't know me." I could hear her mummer something about it being true, but I disregarded it. "Can you tell me where I am? And how far Japan is from here?"

"You're right now a couple of miles out into the outskirts of the capital Crypton. And what's this place called 'Japan'?" she looked at me puzzled as she asked me the last part. _'Crypton? Isn't that the name of our school?... Wait! What did she mean by not knowing what 'Japan' was? Don't tell me that I'm in some remote location where they have no contact with the outside world! Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but still!'_

"So I'm NOT in Japan?" I asked a now obvious question.

"Mhm. You're currently in the continent Vocalia." She explained.

I let out a sigh and went past her and towards my bag. _'At least I still got this…'_ Unzipping the bag I began to rummage through it, in search of something that could be useful in my current situation. While I rummaged through my bag, the other Rin came up behind me and looked over my shoulder.

"What are you looking for?" she was looking curiously into my bag.

"I don't know… something that I might have conveniently brought along." I told her while rummaging through it. I reached down into the way bottom of my bag and found a plastic bag. Pulling it out, the bag was full of oranges. _'Oh right… Rin told me to hold it for her since she didn't bring her bag to the graduation. Why'd I even bring my bag to it anyways… and why would she even bring oranges to the graduation?'_ The Rin behind me seemed to tense up a bit once she saw the oranges. _'Does this Rin have the same interests as the other one?'_

"Do you want some?" I asked, while taking out an orange from the bag and offering it to her.

"Oh… N-no, I-I'm fine! I-I don't want to be a bother…" she was ecstatic the moment I offered it to her, but she regained her composure and tried to refuse it.

"You did save me. It's the least I can offer." I placed the orange in her hand.

"If you say it like that then…" she happily accepted the orange, but turned away from me to eat it. She wasn't facing my direction but I could tell she was peeling away at it with a beaming smile on her face. I couldn't help but watch her eat it with a faint smile growing on my face as I did so. _'I know I should probably only have feeling for the Rin back from where I came from, but this Rin is really cute as well. This doesn't count as cheating does it? Wait… we were never in a real relationship anyways… but she was going to tell me something before I suddenly dropped down that hole…'_ As I fell deep into thought, this place's Rin plopped her final orange slice into her mouth and turned back towards me. Her face seemed to turn a bright hue of red when she saw me staring at her, but it turned back to normal when she noticed that I wasn't paying attention to anything.

"You okay?" she asked me in concern, her voice breaking me out of my daze.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine." I reassured her and zipped my bag up. "You don't happen to know a way back or anything right?" I asked, hanging my bag over my shoulder. _'It's a backpack, but I never liked putting it on normally.'_

"If you're talking about this place called 'Japan' then no, I don't. However, since it seems like you have no other place to stay. You can stay at my place if you want._"_ She offered me rather hopefully.

"I don't want to intrude. I could probably find a hotel or some place to stay." I said, while looking around the area for any nearby town.

"Mmm… I don't know what a 'hotel' is, but if you're planning to stay at an inn, wouldn't you need money?" she pointed out a problem with my plan. "I wouldn't mind you staying in one of the guest rooms." She insisted on me staying at her place.

"Err… Do you live by yourself?" I asked uneasily. _'It's going to be hard to stay at someone's place when you're alone with just them. Especially if the girl looks and may even have the same personality as the girl that I had a crush on since the beginning of middle school!'_

"No, I have one other person who lives with me, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind either." She guaranteed me, allowing me to let out a sigh of relief. _'I guess I have no other choice. It's odd because I'm actually sort of happy about this outcome.'_

"Alright then, lead the way." I agreed to her proposal.

"Then let's go! It's a long walk back to the capital." She said, as she began to walk out of the meadow and into the forest.

"Wait wait wait! The capital? Didn't you say it was miles from here?" I asked in disbelief to what I just heard.

"Yeah, so if we hurry, we could make it back before nightfall." She quickened her pace and headed deeper into the forest. I reluctantly made my way after her, jumping over tree roots and ducking under low branches. _'If I have to go through this forest for all those miles, I'm going to end up dying of exhaustion before I even reach halfway to the capital!'_

"How long do we have to go like this?" I was already complaining.

"There should be a road just ahead of us." Just as she said that, I could see a dirt path in the clearing. _'Oh thank god.'_

"So how did you find me?" I asked a question that was on my mind, as we made our way onto the path.

"I heard someone in danger so my desire to bring justice to those unjust brought me to you!" she puffed her chest into the air proudly. _'There is that one difference in personality… the other Rin didn't talk about justice as much.'_

"What do you do, anyways?" I figured I'd get to know her on our long tread to the capital.

"I'm a Royal Knight! I work as the main task force for the security in the capital!" she said with her head held high, feeling dignified about herself. _'Never would have imagined Rin as some sort of police officer.'_

"You seem proud of it." I commented.

"Of course I am! I worked hard ever since I was a kid to get this far!" she was grinning cheerfully. _'So this is how Rin would look like when she's finally able to achieve her life goal… Too bad she never had one back at home, or at least she never told me.' _My gaze was fixed on her face, mesmerized by her cheerfulness. _'She was never this cheerful. Maybe I should stop teasing her… Nevermind, it's just too fun teasing her. Her pouting face is just irresistible…' _Realizing what I just thought, I shake my head roughly to shake away the thought._ 'W-what am I thinking? Is this what people meant by 'you don't realize what you have until it's gone'? It's making me conceive that I really did have strong feelings for Rin now that she's gone. What about this Rin though? She looks exactly like the other one and has somewhat the same personalities. There's a chance that I'm not even in the same world anymore and this Rin is just part of the different world… I'll have to figure this place out more.'_

"I-Is there something on my face?" my train of thought was broken by Rin's voice again. Returning back to the real world, I noticed that Rin's face was a bright crimson and she was averting her eyes away from me. _'Oh right, I was staring at her face!'_

"Oh no! Sorry, I was sort of thinking about something." I tried to clear the misunderstanding.

"I see." She replied, but her face was still burning red and was avoiding eye contact with me. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

For some reason she wouldn't talk anymore, so we walked in total silence for what I thought was about a mile. Having had enough of the silence, I opened my bag again and pulled out the oranges. _'I prefer bananas but this would have to do for now.'_

"Want some?" I offered her one, but she seemed to have been deep in thought, so she was startled when I suddenly offered her an orange.

"H-huh? O-oh, sure. Thanks." She stuttered with her words a bit and took the orange from my hand.

My plan failed and the silence returned. We could only hear the sound of our shoes press down against the dirt path and the sound of peeling the orange. It was so silent that the slightest step felt like a loud stomp. _'I was never good with silences. I mean, I was fine with walking alone with just Rin, but THIS Rin isn't the same… or is she? Gah! This is confusing! I'll just have to find a way to start up a conversation!'_

"So… uhm…" I tried to think of something to say.

"Hmm?" she looked up at me with a piece of orange plopped into her mouth.

"Uh… how come you were all the way out here anyways?" I was finally able to ask something.

"I was on patrol duty today. So I was patrolling the outskirts of the capital." She answered me, while dropping her final orange piece into her mouth.

"That's some patrol duty." I said in amazement.

"Yup, that's how great the Royal Guards are!" she started to boast again. _'I wouldn't say 'great' but she'll probably get angry at me if I said that.'_

"Want another?" I handed her another orange since her hands seemed restless with only orange peels in them.

"Thank you!~" she grinned happily again and peeled away at the orange. _'If I've known Rin liked oranges this much, then I'd probably always keep a bag full of them…'_

We continued down the path while lightly chatting about random small topics like the weather and such. I'd occasionally hand her more oranges every time she finishes one since she'd always stare at the plastic bag full of it. We'd sometimes past by travelling merchants, who'd greet us as we past them by. I could tell this really wasn't the same world that I use to be in now. The landscape would stretch out for miles and I wouldn't be able to see a single skyscraper or a car driving by. It was all farms and little houses on the sides of the roads with carts being pulled by horses.

After awhile I was finally able to make out something in the distance. It was a circular wall that stretched around what seemed to be a castle with a bunch of houses surrounding it. It was absolutely huge.

"Wow." Was all I was able to get out of my mouth. I was staring at the place in total bewilderment. It was like something straight out of some RPG game!

Rin noticed my gaze and smiled at my reaction.

"Welcome to Crypton, the capital of Vocalia!"

**CHAPTER END**

**Len, dense as ever.**

**Like I said in the previous chapter, this will only continue if I'm able to get a good reaction from you people. I only added the 2nd chapter because I couldn't help but write it down since it wouldn't stop bickering at my mind.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story up till now. You'll be seeing other vocaloids as well now, but in the later chapters~ Rin isn't the only one who's in this world!**

**So feel free to leave a review if you want me to continue on with this!**


	3. Welcoming

**3 Reviews on chapter 2? That's not enough! *Greedy greedy greedy* Nah, I'm kidding. It's good enough! I had a desire to keep going on with this story anyways. So here is the next chapter!**

**R&E&R! Read and Enjoy and make sure to Review.**

**Be grateful if people wouldn't leave anonymous reviews 'cause it's going to be hard to reply to them!**

**Review the review!**

**ZXCVBNMEM – It's the whole suspense of the story. You'll have to read and find out~ (Not in this chapter of course. Later ones~)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Vocaloids.**

**To Another World**

**Chapter Three – Welcoming**

***Len POV***

"So what do you think?" Rin asked me with a satisfied smile on her face.

We've been taking the long way back to Rin's place, so she's been giving me a tour of the ENTIRE capital… at night. I insisted that she could give me a tour in the morning, but she was persistent and said that she will give me a tour during the night and the day. _'Is she trying to kill me with exhaustion?'_

"It's amazing and all, but can we go to your place now? My legs are going to break off!" I complained, while I dragged my body forward. She giggled at my lack of stamina. _'Well sorry for not being in shape! I don't have insane amount of stamina to regularly patrol for miles…'_

"Don't worry, we're almost there now!" she told me, as we rounded a corner and came face to face with a large black gate.

"W-what? You live here?" I stood there in shock at what was beyond the gate. _'Today is just chock-full of surprises.'_

There was a black fence that stretched out to the side for few hundred yards. Behind the fences were a bunch of foliages that surrounded the edges of the fence, a grassy field with flower patches dotted here and there, spread throughout the center of the fenced area. A rock path lead straight through the middle of the area and there at the end of the path was what surprised me. There in the center of it all was an enormous mansion, which was like something straight out of the history books. It was only 2 stories high but it was so… Big. _'Thank god Kaito isn't here to comment about that.'_

"That's right! It's a perfect home for a Royal Knight, like me!" she held her head up proudly with her hands against her hips.

"That's a bit… don't you think that's a bit too much?" I sweat dropped at how proud she looked.

"Not really, I was born and raised here." She pushed open the gates and headed towards the mansion.

"Feels like there isn't much of a security here…" I commented, while looking around the empty area.

"Don't worry! We have guards that have this place sealed tight!" she said, completely sure of herself. _'What part of this huge place is 'sealed tight'? There's no one out here!'_

"There's something that's been bothering me." I changed the subject.

"Hmm?" she turned towards me quizzically.

"Wouldn't I need your parent's consent first, before I stay at your house? I mean, there is a chance your parents may be against the idea of a boy sleeping under the same roof as their own daughter." I pointed something out, as I kept thinking about it myself. However, once I asked the question the glint in her eyes were full of sadness, despite the small smile that was on her face.

"They're not here… They went missing 3 years ago. The carriage they were on, was found desolated on the side of the road a couple of miles from the capital. People say they were probably killed by a raid of bandits, but their bodies were never found." She told me and fell silent.

"I-I'm sorry." I had to apologize for making her recall such a bad memory.

"Don't be. I'm sure they're still out there trying to get back home." Her voice was filled with hope, and she smiled at me as she said so. The smile was so bright and full of hope that it suddenly made my face flush red. _'T-Thankfully it's night right now, so she probably can't see my face… I hope.'_

"We're here!~" Rin announced as she pushed the main door of the mansion open. _'I'm glad that her cheerful attitude is back.' _I smiled to myself.

"Sorry to intru-…" I entered the mansion and suddenly halted the moment I stepped inside.

As fancy as the outside may have looked, the inside looked even more fancier._ 'I'm not in the Renaissance, am I?'_ The entry hall was vast with bright red and yellow rugs and wallpapers, two staircases on both sides of the room were curving upwards towards the second floor meeting at the center.

"Welcome back, Master Rin. Is this a guest?" a young woman in a maid outfit approached us.

"Yup! Please prepare a guest room for him." Rin ordered the maid and she nodded in reply.

"Oh? Welcome back, Rin." I heard a familiar voice on top of the staircase.

I looked up to see the owner of the voice and saw a tall girl with short brown hair, wearing a red blouse and matching red shorts. _'Why does she look so… familiar? Wait… it can't be!'_

"M-Meiko?" I said the name in realization.

"Yeah? How do you know my name?" she noticed me beside Rin.

"O-oh, just a lucky guess?" I averted my gaze. _'This can't be a coincidence now! First it was Rin and now Meiko as well? Is this a parallel dimension or something? Wait… that means Kaito may be here as well… I'll enjoy his absence while it lasts.'_

"Now that you mention it. Len, didn't you know my name as well?" Rin turned to look at me curiously.

"Err… You announced your name when you showed up to help me." I replied to her with a twitching smile.

She put her fist into her palm as if she remembered that as well.

"Oh right!" I let out a sigh of relief as she bought my lie. _'Thank you gullible Rin~'_

"So is he your relative, Rin? He looks just like you." Meiko came down the stairs and stood in front of us.

"Nope, I was patrolling the outskirts and I met him!" she didn't mention the mugging that was happening during our meeting.

"I see, but why did you bring him here?" Meiko turned her gaze from me to Rin.

"O-Oh well… H-He didn't have a place to stay, so…" Rin fiddled with her hand. She was flustered for some reason.

"Alright then, I'm okay with him staying." She had a grin on her face as if she understood what was going on. _'Don't tell me she saw through my lie earlier?'_

"Master Rin, the guest room has been prepared." The maid returned.

"Okay then. Len, do you want to have something to eat or do you want to just get some rest?" she turned towards me and asked.

"Mmm… I think I'll just get some sleep. I've probably did a month worth of walking on our way here." I could still feel the aching on the sole of my feet. Rin looked disappointed at my response for a moment, but her smile returned.

"Alright. The maid can show you to your room." She motioned for the maid to do so.

"Wait, Rin. I have something for the maid to do. Do you mind taking Len to his room yourself?" Meiko grabbed the maid's shoulder and ushered her along to the corridor. "Sorry, Rin!~" Meiko called out, as she disappeared into a room.

"What's with her?" I turned away from the corridor Meiko disappeared into, and looked at Rin.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess you have to follow me then." She gestured for me to follow her and headed up the stairs.

"I'm used to following you now. I've been doing it all day." I exaggerated when saying 'all'. _'Heck, I could probably follow you to the end of the world… Of course I didn't actually say that.'_

After cutting many corners and walking down long hallways, Rin finally stopped in front of a door.

"Here's your room!" she turned towards me.

"What?" I looked at her curiously. _'Not going to show me in?'_

"I wanted to give you the honors of entering your room." She grinned at me.

"Hah. What a strange thing to suddenly give me the honors to do." I chuckled and pushed open the doors. _'I think I can get used to living here…' _The room was twice as big as my normal bedroom, and the bed was king sized with a canopy. The style of the room was the same as the entry hall, yellow and red.

"So are you okay with this room?" she asked me rather concerned.

"It's great!" I jumped on top of the bed and let my muscles relax. "But I think I may need someone to pick me up in the morning, because I think I'll probably get lost." I joked, sort of, which made her giggle. _'It's not that funny since I'll probably really get lost…'_

"Hah. I'll send a maid over in the morning. Hope you sleep well." She turned to leave the room.

"Rin." I called out to her before she left, making her turn her head towards me curiously. "Thanks." I said shortly with a grin. Her body seemed to stiffen up and she quickened her pace out of the room.

"G-good night then!" her voice was stuttering as she rushed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

'_Did I say something wrong again?'_ I was worried about her suddenly leaving like that, but I figured that she was probably busy and had work to do.

Slipping my shoes off the side of the bed, I got myself comfortable and pulled a pillow under my head. _'I wonder if I'll be able to return back to my world… This place is fine and all, but it's not where I belong. Heck, I'm probably going to end up missing out on high school! The clubs! The new people! The romance! All of it, gone! Wait, wouldn't Rin be in a panic right now, since I disappeared in front of her very eyes?... Gah she's probably worried sick! Damn it, everyone is probably worried, not just Rin.' _I remembered something that I had in my pocket, so slipped my hand into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. There inside of it, were the two pictures Rin and I and the rest of the group had taken at the arcade. Putting my wallet back into my back pocket I held onto one of the pictures in my hand.

'_I wish everything would just go back to normal…' _I clenched the picture tightly. _'This world is just so hard to figure out. I can't tell if I was sent to a different dimension or just to the past. Wait, do I still have my phone?' _I quickly looked through my front pocket and actually found my phone. It was a smart phone, but it was nothing worth bragging about. _'This is proof that I really did come from another world and not some lunatic going crazy in this world…' _I turned the screen on and noticed that it still worked fine. _'Of course. No service.' _I let out a sigh and turned the phone off. _'I shouldn't waste the batteries.' _I slid the phone back into my pocket and leaned to the side of the bed, with the photo still held in my hand. _'It's no use complaining about my situation in my head. I should just get some sleep for now.'_ and with that final thought, I drifted into slumber.

***Rin POV***

I was standing in front of the guest room, with my cheeks a bright crimson hue and my heart beating heavily in my chest. _'Why does he keep making me feel like this? His voice, his smile, and his eyes it's all so mesmerizing that I can't help but stare!' _ I shook my head to try and shake off the thought and walked away from the guest room. _'I'll just get to my room and get some sleep as well. I have to give Len a tour of the capital again during the day now!' _I felt giddy at the thought of being with him again.

"You look happy." Meiko was standing at the end of the hallway with a smile plastered on her face.

"Do I?" I reached my hands up to my face and noticed I was smiling.

"Hmm~ How does it feel like Rin?" Meiko leaned her upper body down to match her height with me.

"How does what feel?" I asked her confused.

"How does it feel like to be in love?~" she mused.

"W-what are you talking about?" the blush had returned to my face.

"You like that boy, don't you?" Meiko had a teasing smile on her face.

"N-no!" I tried to deny her.

"It doesn't seem like you don't." she leaned back up and patted my head.

"Geez… I liked it better when you were drunk all the time." I looked up at her and pouted.

"Is that a way a Royal Knight should be talking?" Meiko kept patting my hair and messed up my bow.

"I'm going to sleep!" I brushed her hand off my head and rushed towards my room, entering it and shutting the door behind me.

I went towards my wardrobe and took off my armor, dropping it heavily onto the ground. I changed into my yellow T-shirt and bike shorts and threw my body on top of my bed.

"Mmm~" I let out a pleasurable sigh and allowed my body to relax. _'Today sure has been eventful… I was assigned to patrol duty for the first time since becoming a Royal Knight. I saved Len from some tough looking guys, and my heart wouldn't stop beating heavily ever since I met Len… The patrolling was exhausting but I couldn't show myself being tired in front of him! I have my pride to take care of!'_ I flipped my body over and was lying face down onto my pillow. _'I can't wait for tomorrow. I get the day off from Royal Knight duty, so I can spend my entire day with Len!..' _I turned my body over again and stared up at the canopy of my bed. _'I wonder if Meiko was right…'_

'_I think I may have fallen in love with Len.'_

**CHAPTER END**

**I don't get tired of commenting about you know who's denseness. And what's going to happen~. This world's Rin might have fallen in love with Len! I wonder if it counts as two timing.**

**Thank you guys for reading this far into my story and hope you continue to read my chapters and future uploads! Make sure to leave a review to keep this story going! And try to log in before reviewing, if you want me to reply back to you!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I try to update more chapters! So go do it!**


	4. Visits

**A late upload but it'll be like this for a couple of days until my exam ends!**

**I'm actually getting more reviews than I had expected! Keep it up~**

**Here's the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys! More reviews the more faster I update ;D.**

**R&E&R – Read and Enjoy and Review!**

**Review the reviews!**

**ZXCVBNMEM – I wonder if it'll ever be possible!**

**RPR – The possibilities are infinite~ And I also can't wait to know how it develops in my mind.**

**Jello-is-awesome-123 – Jello really is awesome, but getting to get back to the point, a lot of the vocaloids from the original world will be found in this world as well! And yes, there will be more pairings.**

**Disclaimer! – Vocaloid is not mine.**

**To Another World**

**Chapter Four – Visit**

***Len POV***

I awoke with a start.

'_That was a strange dream.' _Letting out a yawn, I stretched my arms out. _'I dreamt that I fell down some hole, almost got mugged, got saved by Rin, and found out Rin was an extremely rich knight or something…'_ I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around the strangely not familiar room. _'… That wasn't a dream, was it?'_

As I realized where I was, I let out a sigh and threw the covers off of myself. I noticed the photo that I had taken out yesterday, on the bed and carefully slid it back into my wallet. _'Can't risk losing this, but do I even need my wallet in this world?' _shrugging to no one I put my wallet back into my back pocket.

'_I should probably get washed up before Rin gets here for my 'tour'.'_ I dropped down from the edge of the bed and headed towards the door. Once I opened the door I came face to face with a maid.

"Oh, Master Len, you're awake." She greeted me formally. _'Wait, master? Who, what, when where, and why?'_

"Er… You don't have to call me 'master'." I tried to tell her, but she seemed to ignore my request. "Er, well… anyways, can you tell me where the washroom is?"

She nodded and pointed towards the end of the hall. "It's the door at the end of the corridor." With that said she turned away and went down the opposite corridor. _'Was she sent to just wake me up?... She doesn't seem as friendly as her master.'_

After a quick shower, I returned back to my room and towards my bag, which I dropped in the middle of the room yesterday. _'I remember seeing some change of clothes in here…'_ I rummaged through it for a moment and found my school vest. _'Anything else?...' _I opened a different part in the bag and found some navy jeans and a white button up shirt. _'How convenient. Why do I even have these anyways?' _As I changed into the clothes I had just found, I finally remembered. _'Oh right! I was supposed to sleep at Kaito's place, since my parents were going to be out on a business trip. How come he didn't remind me of it when we were about to head home from the arcade?' _I finished getting dressed and put my school uniform into a neat pile on the bed. _'Hah. It's partially my fault anyways. My head was probably occupied by the thought of Rin. Swoon over a girl, why don't you?' _I mentally sighed at myself and went back to my bag. _'I wonder what else I brought… Oh!' _I pulled out a pair of white headsets from my bag. _'My favorite headsets! Not really in style in this world, but I don't care!' _I gleefully hung the headset around my neck. _'Wait, should I plug it into my phone?... Eh, I'll do it later.'_

**Knock Knock**

I turn towards the door and Rin entered the room.

"I see you're up now." She spoke, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I got up awhile ago." I put down my bag next to the bed.

"Does everyone, from where you came from, where that strange kind of outfit?" she asked as she looked at my clothes interestingly.

"You're one to talk." I gestured to the armor she was wearing.

"This is normal for a Royal Knight!" she tried to defend herself.

"Do all Royal Knights have to wear their armor at all times?" I asked, with a cocky smile on my face.

"Well… no. Not really." I chuckled at how she lowered her head in embarrassment as she told me.

"Heh. No need to get embarrassed about it. You look good in anything you wear." I said, without taking any heed to my own words. Her body stiffened up at my sudden compliment and her cheeks began to burn brightly.

"So what's for breakfast?" I walked towards her, which she seemed to get startled by, and backed away.

"I-I'll take you to the dining hall." She stammered and hastily left the room. _'She seems to be in a hurry…'_ I hurried after her.

She hurried down the hall, with her armor clacking against each other lightly. Every time I caught up to her, she would quicken her pace even more. _'Did I something wrong again?' _This continued on until we finally reached the dining hall. Meiko was already seated at the dining table, so she greeted us as we entered, but her expression turned confused when she saw Rin.

"Is something the matter?" Meiko asked, while Rin quickly took her seat next to her.

"I don't know." I shrugged at her in response. _'Where am I even supposed to sit?' _I looked around the table and at all the empty chairs. Meiko seemed to notice my problem and motioned for me to sit next to Rin. However, once I did, Rin seemed to stiffen up like a board again.

Once everyone was seated, the maids brought out plates of food and placed them in front of us. Surprisingly, the food was simply bread and cream potato soup.

"Not the kind of food I'd expect from someone living in this kind of place." I gazed down at the food slightly disappointed.

"We tend to have our breakfast light." Meiko explained, while being amused by my discouragement.

"Well, it's better than what I'd usually eat." I reached for the spoon next to the plate. _'Uhm… am I suppose to eat this elegantly or something? This is going to make me REALLY self-conscious.' _I tried to eat as calmly as possible.

After I was done eating as nervously and subtle as possible, I noticed that the plate beside mine hasn't even been touched yet. Rin was still sitting completely still with her hands on her lap, she had a crooked smile on her face, which was still burning red..

"You okay, Rin?" I leaned close to her in concern. She wasn't responsive. "Helloooo?~" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"H-huh?" she snapped out of her trance and turned to look at me.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is burning up." I placed my hand under her bangs and against her forehead.

"Fueh?" as she realized what was happening, a visible cloud of smoke burst from her head.

"Eh?" I backed off a bit and noticed that she was now slumped back onto her chair, completely out of it. Her eyes looked like swirls and the cloud of smoke kept rising from her head.

Meiko was watching us, giggling constantly.

"Uh uh… What do we do? She's not responding!" I was in panic. _'Did she get a fever from exhaustion? Maybe she really was tired from all that walking yesterday! She's a girl after all, her body must be frail!'_

"Hmhm. I think she's had enough." Meiko stood up from her chair with a smile and helped Rin up. "I'll take her to her room, for some rest. So, the tour that she promised to give you, will have to be postponed for now." She gave me a small wave, as she left with a limp Rin in her arms.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked to no one in particular. _'Maybe I should help with putting away the plates…' _just as I was about to gather the plates, the maids came over and started to take them all one by one. _'Or not.'_

Frustrated, I sat back down and set my head down on the table. _'How did it even turn out like this suddenly?' _I lifted my head off the table and pressed my back against the chair. _'Haa… I hope Rin is okay though. She looked really feverish… Am I being too friendly with this world's Rin? I got so use to Rin back in my world that I'd subconsciously get too friendly with her.'_ As I drifted into thought, a knock on the door broke it. _'Peace and quiet doesn't happen often, does it?'_

I noticed a maid rush towards the entry hall. _'I guess I'll just return back to my room.'_ Getting up from my seat, I turn towards the nearest maid.

"Do you mind taking me back to the guest room?" I asked her awkwardly, which she replied to by nodding and heading towards the entry hall. _'Quite social.'_ I followed behind her.

The maid was going up the staircase in the entry hall, while I followed behind her, but then a sudden voice near the doorway stopped me.

"Who may that be?" I heard another overly familiar voice. _'No no no no no no! It can't be him! I was going to get some peace and quiet in my room!'_ I painfully turned my head towards the doorway, and to my dismay was the person I feared to see. Kaito. He was standing beyond the doorway, and noticed me through the opening of the door.

"Is he a relative of Rin's?" the maid took a step aside, as Kaito entered.

"Who?" I heard a second voice behind him.

I was going to keep following the maid, but when I turned towards the stairs again, she was gone. _'… The maids hate me, don't they?' _Reluctantly, I turned back towards the doorway and noticed 2 people enter behind Kaito as well.

"I've never seen him before." A rather calm voice spoke.

When I looked at them carefully, I realized I actually knew who the two new people were as well. The girl who just spoke, wore a black skirt with golden colored hems, and wore a matching black blouse with a yellow carnation on it. Her hair was pink, and it flowed down to her waist. The guy beside her was slightly taller than her. He had on a traditional kimono, with purple edges and designs on it. His hair rivaled the girl's in length, but it was purple and tied back into a single pony tail.

Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui. These two were back in my world as well. They use to hang out with our group since elementary to middle school, but once they graduated to high school before us, since they were a year older than us, they seem to be more busy and hard to reach. However, they did often come and visit us when their school ended early.

"You there?" Kaito was now in front of me and waving his hand in front of my face. _'Right, I shouldn't just call out their names like I know them. I do, but not in this world. So, it'll probably seem strange if I did.'_

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm just a guest here." I replied to him. _'I'll get out of here to avoid getting things complicated…'_

"Oh, well. Where are Rin and Meiko?" Kaito asked as he noticed their absence.

"Rin had a fever. So, Meiko took her up to her room." With that said, I turned around to go up the stairs.

"He doesn't seem that friendly." I could hear Gakupo comment about me. _'Sorry, but I don't want to get things complicated. And I want to get some 'Me' time.'_

I left the entry hall and started to wander the halls for a good 10 minutes before a maid finally decided to lead me back to my room.

"Thanks." I showed my gratitude towards the maid who got me here, but like the rest, she simply nodded and left. _'Either they hate their jobs, or they just don't like me. Probably the latter.'_ Shutting the door behind me, I made my way towards the bed and plopped myself on the edge of it.

'_I'm supposed to be trying to find a way to get back to my world, but here I am just sitting here… doing nothing. I wonder if they'd let me go out into the capital by myself? Doubt it, but even if I could, where would I even go? Go around the city talking to random people about 'coming from a different world'? I'd rather not be sent to some asylum, thank you very much.' _Letting out a long sigh from the conclusion I came with, I pull out my phone and plug my headset into it. _'I'll worry about battery problem later. I paid attention to some of my physics class, I'm sure I can make some sort of charger!' _With my head full of self-confidence, I turned my phone on and let myself drift into the world of music.

'_Nothing like laying back and listening to some music~…'_

***Rin POV***

"Ugh… where am I?" I woke up on my bed, still fully dressed in my armor. _'Did I take a nap? Why would I still have my armor on then?'_ I was pondering for a moment until I took notice of Meiko standing at the end of my bed.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." She had a grin on her face. _'Wait, afternoon? I was supposed to be giving Len a tour of the town! How could I have gone and taken a nap?'_

"How come I was sleeping?" I asked as, I pushed myself off of my bed.

"Len made you overheat, so you had a panic attack." Meiko explained to me, while still grinning at me, as if I was something amusing. _'Len made me overheat?... What did he d-… OH GOD!' _after I finally remembered what had happened, I pressed my face down into my covers. _'H-how could I have done something so embarrassing? Gaaaaah… I'm having a harder time being near Len, ever since I realized I liked him. Him just being near me makes my face burn, when he calls my name it makes my heart skip a beat, and when he touched my forehead….' _My face quickly reddened, as I shook my head to try and brush that memory away.

"Seems like you remembered." Meiko looked as if she might burst into laughter any second now.

"W-why didn't you intervene?" I started to get mad at her, even though it wasn't really her fault at all.

"I couldn't help but watch such a sweet scene." Meiko smiled as she recalled the memory.

"You should have done something!" I tried to find a reason to get mad at her.

"I brought you to your room, didn't I?" Meiko said, as if what she did was enough.

"Ehh… whatever! Can you leave me alone for a bit? I need some time to sort my feelings…" I tried to say that as subtle as possible, but Meiko still chuckled.

"Sure sure, but Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo are all here. So, come down to the living room later." She informed me of their arrival and left my room. _'Great, they have some awesome timing to decide to pay a visit all together.' _I let out a sigh into my covers.

'_Well, that isn't really important right now… Len, however, is. Did he notice my feelings for him, and decided to tease me? Or maybe he likes me too so he's trying to get close! Or he's just dense… I have this bad feeling that it's the latter.' _Letting out another sigh, I slid off the bed and stood on my feet.

'_This may be the first time I think I've ever been in love, but I think I can get use to this feeling. Would Len hate me if I told him about my feelings?... I'll have to find out how he thinks about me first then.' _I fixed the bow in my hair and headed towards the door.

'_Better go greet the visitors then.' _

**CHAPTER END.**

**Sorry about the somewhat strange chapter, but I'm in my final terms right now and still go to school. I don't get my summer break till august so until then the uploads will be a bit slow. I'll try to upload as many as I can, so please help support the story by leaving a review ;D.**

**The story may seem to jump from place to place, but that's due to writing this at random occasions at school. So, I'm sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Now that you've read this, LEAVE A REVIEW~ 'Cause those keep me going to make a better story. C:**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Guests

**Next chapter, which I probably bet uploaded on the weekend. I'm still in my final exams, so I'll be uploading slowly. And for those of you who are wondering 'Why are you still in school?' I don't live in the US, so the school system is different.**

**Review the Review**

**Ae123monkey – I'm not sure 'bout the anime, but that storyline is somewhat the same. And heaven's no. The longer the better… *cough***

**Neelh – The begging for review thing is over now that I got a decent amount. It was just to see how many people were interested in this story, and wanted me to continue. Can't really see the 'views' on my stories, now can I? **

**ZXCVBNMEM – I ended up memorizing your name… Geesus. I'll leave the music thing to your imagination. Because I don't want to end up with people complaining about what I choose. I could make him listen to songs him and Rin sang, but that also would be difficult, since no one really records themselves sing unless they're famous singers and what not.**

**Jello-is-aweome-123 – No, Rin is not a robot. It's just one of those anime situations where someone gets really embarrassed and they start to 'overheat'(Get incredibly flustered)**

**Well let's get to the story, shall we?**

**R&E&R – Read and Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer – Vocaloid is not mine.**

**To Another World**

**Chapter Five – The Guests**

***Rin POV***

I went down to the living room and saw Kaito, Gakupo, and Luka all gathered on the couch.

"Rin! I thought you had a fever!" Luka came up to me in concern.

"What? Who told you that?" I looked at her confused. _'I don't recall being sick.'_

"A boy, who looked sort of like you, told us." Kaito described the person. _'Wait, the only boy who looks sort of like me is… Len. So he thought I was sick, huh? Didn't notice my feeling at all… Oh well, it's not like I wanted him to know anyways!.. I should stop lying to myself.'_

"He didn't seem like a nice fellow." Gakupo commented.

"He's a really nice guy!" I automatically defended him.

"That's right, Gakupo. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Luka lightly scolded Gakupo.

"Sheesh, take it easy. I didn't mean any harm by that." Gakupo raised both his arms in front of him in attempt to defend himself.

"So Rin, how come he's staying here?" Kaito spoke up after Gakupo settled down.

"Oh…well… Er, it just sort of happened." I replied uneasily. _'How am I supposed to explain that I found him during my patrol and asked him to stay with me?… They'd obviously find that story to be strange!'_

"Kaito, stop bothering Rin with your questions. You know she doesn't like to answer you." Meiko entered the room, with a teasing smile on her face.

"W-what? Really?" Kaito seemed hurt by this.

"Huh? N-No of course not!" I waved my arms in front of me, rejecting what Meiko said. _'Well, not right now. You get the point.'_

Meiko chuckled as she approached us.

"Haha. Sorry about that Rin." She apologized and patted my head.

"Geez… you can be so mean sometimes, Meiko." I pouted, and sat down on the opposite couch of the one Kaito and the others were on, Meiko joined me.

"So what brings you all here, today? I mean, it's usually just Kaito coming over by himself to rummage for food." Everyone turned towards Kaito, as Meiko said that.

"T-that's not true! I come over to hang out with you guys." Kaito began to panic. _'Yup, Meiko, you REALLY can be mean sometimes.'_

"Gakupo and I were finally able to get a break from our work. So, we decided that we should come and pay a visit! Conveniently, on our way here, we met Kaito." Luka ignored Kaito's panicking, and explained why they were there.

Luka works as a librarian. However, there is only one library in the entire capital, which is the one that resides in the King's castle, so obtaining that job is incredibly difficult. Luka, however, was able to get the job. _'That's my friend for you alright!'_

Gakupo works as a tailor, who specializes in formal and traditional garb. Despite his appearance as a simple tailor, he's quite skilled with the sword and he could probably best me in a duel. _'Why he didn't choose to work as a knight, I would never know.'_

"I see. Well, you guys are always welcome to our home!" Meiko said with open arms. _'Meiko, you do know that YOU'RE the one living in MY home, right?' _I kept that comment to myself.

"It's been so long since we all gathered like this!~" Luka said, looking as if it was a really touching reunion.

"Luka, you're intensifying it a bit too much. We always meet each other occasionally outside." I tried to keep her from exaggerating it too much.

"I'm just happy that we can finally hang out like this again. I thought the last time might have been the last!" Luka faked a tear as she said that.

"Alright alright. Luka there is no need to get all emotional." Meiko settled her down as she smiled gently at her friend's emotional moment.

"So, Rin, how have you been?" Luka wiped away at nothing in her eye and smiled towards me as she asked.

"We heard you were finally able to become a Royal Knight!" Gakupo added onto what Luka asked.

"Yup!" feeling glad that someone brought it up, I showed them my new Royal Knight badge.

"Ho?~ You've finally caught up to me?" Kaito mused.

"I didn't become a Royal Knight just because you pestered me on about it. I did it because it's been my goal since I was little!" I glared at him.

Kaito and I have both been training to be Royal Knights, but he was able to pass the exam before me. So, he's been taunting me with his position for the past week. Meiko, however, also did the Royal Knights exam, but she aced it in the first go. So while we trained from dusk till dawn, Meiko was relaxing in the side.

"Calm down you two. This is supposed to be a touching reunion." Luka scolded us both.

"Sorry." Kaito and I mumbled in unison.

"Can I ask a question, though?" Gakupo spoke up despite the scolding we were receiving.

"Hm?" Meiko turned towards him in with a curious expression.

"Who was that boy, who looks really similar to Rin?" he asked, which made me get nervous again.

"He's just a boy Rin picked up along the outskirt of town." Meiko explained nonchalantly. _'Thanks Meiko, you're great at explaining things…'_

"What do you mean by that?" Gakupo looked more confused now.

"I sort of saved him from some bandits and offered him a place here…" I avoided everyone's gaze as I said that.

"Huh?" everyone, except Meiko, looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Why would you do that?" Kaito looked at me as if I was an idiot. _'I don't need that kind of look from someone like you!'_

"Well, it seems it's because our Rin here, has finally gotten a crush~." Meiko told them with a big grin on her face. _'W-what? Why would she tell them that?'_

"N-No! Y-you're wrong!" I waved my arms frantically.

"Oh? And what about it is wrong?" she turned to me with a curious look, but the ends of her mouth were slightly raised.

"U-uhm… It's just wrong!" I kept trying to deny it till the very end.

"Hmm~." Luka simply nodded as if she understood something.

"Rinny finally fallen head over heels for someone, eh?" Kaito had a grin on his face, which I could tell, was holding back his laughter.

"I guess that's why she said he was a 'really nice guy'." Gakupo recalled the moment when I defended Len.

"Our Rin is finally growing up." Luka sniffed as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Muo! I can't take any more! I'm going to get some air!" I got up from the couch and stomped out of the room. _'Those idiots!'_

Not really wanting to head out, I went up the stairs and wandered the halls aimlessly. _'There's a limit on how much they can tease me!' _I rounded a corner. _'I figured it out already, I really do like him… but if only I wasn't so embarrassed about it.' _I walked around another corner and started to slow my pace. _'Is it strange to like a person that I met yesterday? I know I don't really know him well, but I can't shake off this feeling of comfort when I'm near him.' _I slowed my pace even further making myself stop. Taking a look around, I recognized a door next to me. _'This is the guest room… how ironic. I wonder if he's here…' _Taking a step towards the door I raise my fist and lightly rapped my knuckle against the door.

No response.

'_Is he not here?...' _Out of curiosity I pushed open the door.

"Len? You her-" I stopped myself from finishing my sentence. Len was lying down on his bed, the only movement I could see was his chest going up and down slowly. _'Did he fall asleep?...' _I carefully made my way inside, closing the door as quietly as possible. Once I closed the door I silently tip-toed my way towards the bed and noticed that Len was indeed sleeping.

He still wore the clothes he had on this morning, but the thing that he had around his neck was now on his head and covering his ears. _'What is that?...'_ I reached out my hand and poked at the white object. I could hear a faint sound coming from somewhere. _'Where's that coming from?...'_

"Mmm…" Len began to move around, making me tense up completely. He rolled over to the side, his arms limply following him. As he settled down I noticed that he had let go of something as he turned over. Leaning down closer to him, I grabbed the parchment like thing, which was next to his hand. It looked like paper, but it felt more stiff and smooth.

'_Is this a drawing?...' _I noticed colors on one side and plain white on the other. _'It doesn't look like a surface you can pain over...' _After examining the drawing or whatever it is, I saw something strange about it.

"I-Is that… me?"

**CHAPTER END**

**Ohoh~ Rin found the picture! What's going to happen next?**

**Gaaaaaah such a short chapter. Damnit, I'll work harder on the next one! I feel stupid for taking so long to write such a short chapter ;o;**

**I'm sorry there was no Len POV, but I promise you the next chapter will have one, a long one at that…. *cough***

**My exams are ending next week so I'll be able to pick up my pace on writing these stories, so don't worry about me updating it late.**

**I know some of you guys may be impatient for Miku to come out, but I have a special role for her later! You'll probably find out in the next chapter. **

**There is not going to be any POV about the world Len came from, because I'll explain it in depth in one of the future chapters. So, you can stop asking about that.**

**The only difficult thing to figure out for this story is the occupation for the vocaloids. I don't really know what suits who's personality best. Heck, Gakupo's job was all last moment stuff that I thought were good enough.**

**Soooo leave a r-r-review if you l-l-l-likety liked this chapter! No one's forcing you, other than your conscious. *wink* ;D**


	6. Reveal 'n' Truth

**To Another Chapter! A new name for the series. Lolno.**

**I don't got much to say so…uhm…**

**REVIEW THE REVIEWS!**

**R&E&R – Read, Enjoy, and REVOLUTION![Teaser], Reviews!**

**Jello-is-awesome-123 – Meiko staying with Rin involves the matter of Rin's parent's disappearing. Kaito is the food stealer. If you want to help me with the occupations add me on skype (The only form of contact I'll ever have C: ) [The name will be down below~]**

**Ae123Monkey – MAYBE I SHOULD BE A WRITER! Lolno. Shouldn't get ahead of myself. Future pairings will be noticeable in later chapters, and here's a hint, you won't be disappointed with one of the pairings. The idea for the whole 'different world' thing and about their 'personalities' are still being thought up, I'll try to get back to you on that one later… or I can leach off your ideas. Parallel dimension!~ Yeah, no.**

**Neelh – Gyuu!**

**DJdarkmoon – Love makes me happy. (In the non-creepy way)**

**ZXCVBNMEM – Which shall be answered on this chapter!**

**RPR – I don't mind. Just keep up the support! **

**Back to the story! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – Vocaloid does not belong to me, and it probably won't ever in the future…**

**To Another World**

**Chapter Six – Reveal 'n' Truth**

***Len POV***

I was in a dark place. It was dark yet I could feel warmth nearby. _'Oh, my eyes are closed. I must have fallen asleep.' _For some reason I could hear rustling nearby. Opening my eyes slightly, I squinted because of a bright light shining directly towards my eyes. Once my eyes were finally open, I realized the bright light was actually Rin's hair glowing from the light shining through the window. _'Wait…'_ Rin was up close to my face looking intently at something.

"Waaah!" I wailed in shock, while pulling my body back away from Rin.

Startled from my sudden reaction, With a short shriek, Rin stumbled backwards and tripped over her own foot, landing butt first onto the ground.

"Ow…" she rubbed the back of her hip.

"What are you doing here? And why were you so close to my face?" I had regained my composure and was getting off the bed.

"I knocked on the door, but you didn't answer so I came in…" she got up from where she fell and dusted her legs.

"But why were you so close to me?" I asked her, while I tried my best to contain the heat that was rushing towards my cheeks.

"You dropped something in your sleep, so I picked it up." She raised her hand, which held the thing I dropped in it. _'Wait, isn't that the photo?' _My body tensed, as I realized that that was the picture from my world.

"T-that's…" I couldn't get the right words out of my mouth.

"This is a painting of some sort, right?" she flipped the picture around as she said that. _'Wait, 'painting'? So they don't even have cameras or anything like that?... Looking at all the brick houses and carts, I should have figured.'_

"Er… you could call it that." I replied while scratching the back of my head awkwardly. _'How am I supposed to explain that picture to her… worse yet, how do I explain that she's IN that picture… sort of.'_

"Can I ask you why I'm in this painting?... and at that Meiko and Kaito are in here too! Have we really never met before?" she was raising the picture above her head and was gazing up at it, as if it would help her see it more clearly.

"Uhm… I have to ask you something first." I stared straight at her, which for some reason made her tense up.

"What is it?" she looked at me curiously.

"No matter what I tell you, can you promise me that you won't freak out?" I looked at her seriously. _'The last thing I want is for her to think that I'm crazy.'_

"Okay." She nodded warily.

"What would you do if I told you that I'm not actually from this world? That I magically fell through a hole and found myself in a meadow…" I basically summarized my situation as simple as possible.

Rin didn't immediately reply and just stared at me strangely. _'Great, she doesn't believe me.'_

After a moment, she spoke.

"You mean the meadow with the thugs?..." Rin asked. '_She looks doubtful about what I told her. Well, who wouldn't?'_

I nodded in reply.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" she raised her tone, but she sounded conflicted about something.

"You're freaking out! That's exactly the opposite of what you promised!" I tried to calm her down.

"I'm not freaking out! I'm just really confused!" she still had her tone raised.

"If I wasn't from a different world, then how do you explain all of us together in that picture when we've never met before?" I gestured towards the photo in her hand.

"How do I know if someone didn't draw this?" she looked at the photo suspiciously.

"Do you really think someone can draw on that kind of surface?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"W-well… uhh… I don't know… I'm not an artist." She lowered her voice as she realized how absurd her accusation was.

"Hah. I guess you can say I'm from a world where our technology is far more advanced than here. That is a photo which was captured by a camera. Cameras take snap shots of real-time moments and can make them into 'pictures' like that." I tried to explain it like I was talking to someone with no knowledge of technology, which is the current situation.

"So, you're saying you're from the future?" she asked.

"Er… not exactly. I don't pay much attention to history class, but I'm pretty sure this place did not exist in any of the history books or any world atlas." I tried to remember everything I could from the things I've learned at school. _'I'm not sure about places, which names have been changed over time. I should have studied more…'_

"What is that around your neck then?" she pointed towards my headset, which I hung back around my neck after I regained my composure earlier.

"Oh, this is called a headset. You connect it to a music device and it'll play music that's stored in the device." I explained it to her and took it off from around my neck. She obviously didn't have a single idea what I was talking about. "Here I'll just show it to you." I approached her and put the headset on her ears.

"Is it going to hurt?" she asked worryingly.

"No, it doesn't bite." I laughed at how adorable she looked from being cautious of the headset.

I securely set the headset on her head, and reached for my phone.

"What's that?" she looked at my phone curiously.

"It's the 'music device' I was talking about." I told her. _'Well, not necessarily, but technically I can't use it for any other purpose.'_

Turning the screen on, I search through my playlist. _'What type of song should I play?... Leaving a good first impression would probably help. Would she like the same songs Rin in my world likes? Worth a shot.' _Going through my playlist, I went under the genre Electro-pop and played a random song. _'This was her favorite type of music, so it should be good.'_

Her face seemed shocked at first, the moment I turned the music on, but after a bit her facial expression lightened up. She had a faint smile on her face and was beginning nod her head side to side. _'I guess it worked.'_ I smiled as I watched her happily nod her head to the beat. She looked as if she had forgotten about her surroundings and got engulfed by the music.

After a couple of minutes, I presumed the song ended since Rin took off the headset with a beaming smile on her face.

"This is awesome!" she lifted the headset in front of her and examined it.

"I know, that's why I always keep it around with me." I grinned, as I felt proud of my prize possession.

"How can you fit in all those instruments in here?" Rin asked, as she tried to look through the ear piece.

I laughed at how childish she was acting.

"Like I said, the technology in my world is more advance. The headset is actually sending vibration into your ears, thus making the sound you hear." I explained to her. _'Hehe~ It may not be so astounding back in my world, but here I can at least sound smart!... Somehow this saddens me.'_

"Oooh~" she turned the headset around in amazement.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched her eyes sparkle like a little kid who found something fun to play with.

"There's a downside though." I got her attention away from the headset.

"How can there be a downside to such a great thing?" she had a shocked expression, as if she thought the headset had no flaws whatsoever.

"It needs a thing called 'electricity' to work and I don't think you guys have any of that here." I noticed that my phone only had 30% battery left, so I hurriedly turned it off while I told her.

"How do you get this 'electricity'?" she tilted her head in wonder.

'_No Len! Don't blush! Even if she looks so cute right now! Hold it!'_ I quickly shook my head side to side, which just made Rin even more curious.

"Uhm… I think it was made with oil and gas…" I averted my gaze away from her.

"Oil?" she leaned forward towards me, since I kept avoiding her gaze.

"I-It's sort of black sluggish water… and could you back up a bit?" I began to stutter since she was only inches away from me now.

She must have noticed her distance as well, since her eyes suddenly went wide and her face became red.

"S-sorry!" she backed off hastily and got into a few meter distance away from me.

"It's okay." I regained my posture, and put out my hand towards her. "May I have my headset back? It's sort of one of my prized possession.."

She was reluctant at first, but in the end gave it back to me. After I hung the headset around my neck, there was a long moment of silence. Both of us didn't really know what we should do from now on. Rin has found out that I'm from another world, so would she help me return to it? I don't necessarily expect her to help me, since even I don't know what I should do to try and get back to my world. _'I'm sure I'll find a clue sooner or later, but I should probably come clean to Meiko as well, since I'll be living here for a while.'_

"Should we tell Meiko about my world?" I asked her after I came to that conclusion.

"Huh? R-right now?" Rin seemed to go into a panic.

"Why not?" I raised my eyebrow at her panic.

"But Kaito and the others are probably still down there." She told me anxiously.

'_Right… I forgot about them. I don't even want to imagine what this world's Kaito would say.'_ I let out a sigh and sat back onto the bed.

"We'll tell her when they leave then!" I declared, as I lied back on the bed.

Rin was looking at me hesitantly while fiddling with her fingers.

"Is there a problem?" I turned my gaze back towards her.

"Uhm… if you have nothing to do, we could go on that tour of the capital if you want." She tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, but failed. She was still fiddling with her fingers and was gazing at me with hope filled eyes.

Not being able to resist, I quickly gave in.

"Sure, why not?" I lifted myself off the bed and got up.

She smiled at my response and headed for the door.

"Come on! We should get out of here before Meiko and the others notice." She hurried out the door, motioning for me to follow.

'_I guess I could use some fresh air. Judging by the sky I saw through the window, I think it's probably the afternoon, so we'll maybe get back in the evening? I wonder if those guys will be gone by then.' _With that thought, I followed after Rin.

We headed downstairs and were about to head out the door, until someone's voice stopped us in our tracks.

"Oh? Is the couple going out?" I heard the unmistakable voice. _'No… why would he start to say that kind of things in this world as well?'_

Rin and I turned towards the voice and saw Kaito and Gakupo by the doorway to the living room.

"Where are you two going off to in a hurry?" Gakupo asked, as he held a plate full of snacks.

"W-we're going out for a walk." Rin replied nervously, since we were found out before we even headed out the door.

"Hmm?~ Going on a date, are we?" Kaito mused, as he held a bitten off cookie in his hand.

"No. We're not." I replied, while glaring at him. _'I'm seriously leaving a bad impression with them… but I can't help it if it's Kaito!'_

"We'll be back later!" Rin shouted quickly and grabbed my arm, rushing out of the house while dragging me along with her.

I could barely hear Gakupo saying 'have a nice trip.', as we left. We were now out on the pathway towards the front gates of the mansion.

"Uhmm… R-Rin." I called out to her.

"Yeah?" she turned towards me.

"Can you let go now?" she was still dragging me by the arm and I couldn't prevent the blush from reaching my face.

"A-Ah!" she quickly released my arm, making me stumble forward before I was able to catch my balance.

"Woah!" I pulled my right leg forward to prevent my fall.

Taking a moment I straightened myself up and turned towards an embarrassed Rin.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible." She was talking downwards towards the ground.

"Haha. Don't worry, I didn't get hurt, did I? So it's fine." I waved off what happened earlier with a smile.

"But you almost fell." She was acting as if it were her fault.

"You know, you're supposed to be giving me a tour of the capital. Shouldn't you be taking the lead? Head high, like a Royal Knight?" I put my hand out to her.

"Yeah, you're right! Why am I moping around for?" she raised her head and took my hand. Taking the lead, she matched my pace but was a step ahead of me. _'She sure takes pride in her job.' _We were walking hand in hand, but somehow it didn't feel embarrassing or make me flustered at all.

"So where to first, Royal Knight?" I turned to ask the now grinning Rin.

"First stop, The Town Plaza!"

**CHAPTER END**

**I wonder how Meiko will respond… and how come Miku wasn't mentioned?~ Wonder why? You got to find out yourself, when the later chapters come out that is! I'm such a tease…. Hahaha… no.**

**Okay well this may not be THAT much longer, but it'll have to do.**

**My final term exam is over~ Wooo!~ Time to focus on the story more!**

**However, I noticed that I need ONE thing to help with the story. A supervisor. If I have too much free time, I usually go off and watch random videos and play games, so I need someone to keep me on track to at least finish writing the story before I decide to slack off D; May be a restriction of my freedom, but it's something I'm willing to risk… maybe… sort of… I'm not really that desperate for one, so take your time on coming to tell me. ;;;**

**The only way to contact me is via skype! (Skype name : Devinionz) It'll sort of be obvious it's me 'cause of the profile picture… You'll know.**

**Leave a review if you liked the chapter~**


	7. She's what?

**Gonna be a good day~ Since another chapter is heeere~ Keep up the good work and keep reading my story! Wooo… A bit TOO psyched.**

**Okay then I'll hurry this up and get to the story!**

**Review the Review!**

**Neelh**** – Fyuu!... Wait, when did that happen?**

**Jello-is-awesome-123**** – I meant via skype messaging and not voice chatting, but oh well. Hope you have a safe trip… a year from now. I'll try to get along with this 'PMing' magic. (I'm just full of sarcasm~). And yeah, ice cream doesn't exist in this world… yet. So Kaito doesn't know the wondrous joy of it! It's not really an impressing amount of 'smarts' either. Hahahaha.. haha… ha. I feel like I just put my own low intelligence level into Len…**

**ZXCVBNMEM**** – Len is getting what now? The secret about Miku will be revealed soon!~**

**RPR**** – Trouble is a stirring~ What'd ya mean making Len more capable? Did he rely on Rin a lot? o-O I never noticed.**

**Let's get to the story now, shall we? R&E&R Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Disclaimer – Vocaloid is not mine. (It probably never will be either.) **

**To Another World**

**Chapter Seven – She's what?**

***Len POV***

"Here we are!" Rin announced, once we got to the plaza.

We've been walking hand in hand since the field in front of the mansion to all the way here. Despite all of the embarrassment and being flustered earlier, none of us showed any signs of letting go. _'Not like I would want to anyways.'_

"Hmm~ Much more lively compared to what it was like at night." I commented, as I looked around.

The plaza was full of civilians. Merchandises and general supplies were being sold at stalls on the edge of the plaza; while a large fountain in the center surrounded by benches were being occupied by relaxing civilians or children chasing after each other playing around.

"Of course! This is where most of the main events in the capital take place!" she said rather loudly, gesturing towards her surroundings.

"Really now?... I wonder what kind of events and holidays this world has…" I looked around curiously for any signs of a Christmas ornament of some sort_._

"Holiday? What's that?" Rin turned to look at me in confusion. _'W-what?'_

"D-don't tell me you don't have holidays here? A day where you don't have to go to school or go to work! Eat some amazing food! RELAXATION!" I was exaggerating too much, but I didn't care.

I could feel some passing by civilian's stare on the back of my neck, but I brushed it off. Rin seemed surprised by my sudden outburst.

"We do have days like that where we take a break from work. There is one at the beginning of the year and one at the middle of it." Rin replied as if it was something normal.

"O-only two?..." the strength in my legs vanished, making me fall down to my knees. _'I fell straight to the depths of hell!'_

Rin thinking that I had tripped bent over and lent her hand to me.

"I don't know what you're all upset about. You don't even have a job here or anything." She told me something that broke me out of my moping.

"Oh… right. Hahaha… I forgot." I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up. _'I'll probably be forced to work sooner or later though…'_

"Well, let's go! There's still a lot more to look at!" she said, as she helped me up. Gripping my hand firmly, she took the lead and headed down one of the streets out of the town plaza.

We visited various places, most of them being Rin's favorite places, that is. From her favorite bakery, her favorite clothes store, and her favorite food stall to her favorite place to rest. She also took me to her work area, which was simply a barrack with training dummies on the side. We were about to pass by until someone called to Rin.

"Oh? Well if it isn't Rin!" we heard a voice near one of the training dummies.

Turning towards the direction of the voice, I saw two girls approach us. One girl had reddish pink hair, which was tied into two drill-like ponytails on the sides of her head. She had on a black skirt with pink frills on the edge. Her top was a plain pink sweater, which for some reason didn't suit her that well. The girl beside her had long blonde hair, which was tied into a side ponytail. She had on a black skirt as well, but the frills were yellow, and her top was simple gray blouse. She was holding onto a small notebook and a pencil, not ever raising her gaze off of it.

"How come you're here on your break day?" the blonde one glanced at us slightly as she asked, but immediately returned her gaze back to her notebook.

"Teto! Neru! I-I was just out on a walk…" Rin had let go of my hand and was trying to act as if she didn't know me.

"On a walk with your boyfriend?" the girl, who I presume to be 'Teto', said while going past Rin and up to me.

"W-what? H-He's not my boyfriend!" Rin tried to convince Teto while flailing her arms, as if it would emphasis her point.

"Then why the reaction?" Neru closed her notebook and looked up at us, obviously finding more interest in this conversation than what was in her notebook.

"We're just friends." I gave them my most convincing smile as I told them so.

"O-oh? Is that so?" Teto stuttered.

I thought I saw a slight hue of red beneath both their cheeks, but I didn't really focus too much on it.

"A-alright then! Neru and I are going to go to the library, so see you around!" Teto pushed Neru along towards the general direction of the castle. _'What's up with them?'_

"Thanks." Rin thanked me the moment the two girls were out of sight.

"Huh?" I turned to her quizzically.

"You saved me there." Rin let out a sigh of relief and I could see her tension disappear.

"All I did was told the truth, didn't I?" I stated modestly, but for some reason, it looked as if her facial expression saddened for a moment, but then it brightened back up.

"Yeah, that's right… friends." She was smiling but her voice felt distant.

"Rin?" I was worried by her sudden change of mood.

"Oh, it's nothing. We should hurry along with the tour." She went off ahead of me.

Not wanting to be left behind, I caught up to her and walked beside her.

"So who were they, anyways?" Rin was being silent while we walked, so I decided to start up a conversation.

"Teto Kasane and Neru Akita. They're trying to become scholars. A high ranked position within the high court. I know them because we use to play together when we were little, but since our dreams were different we don't get to see each other that much often anymore." Rin told me about them, but her head was fixated forward. _'Is she trying to avoid me?'_

We continued the tour, but this time Rin was less enthusiastic and was silent most of the time. The evening came over us and I could see the sun begin to set in the distance. Deciding to call it a day, Rin ended the tour and we began our walk back to the mansion. However, while we were passing by the town plaza again, we noticed a crowd of people and a couple of guards standing by.

"Is it some sort of event?" I looked at Rin, who also seemed curious.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." She went ahead towards the crowd.

"W-wait up!" I chased after her.

I squeezed between the crowds and saw a group of men wearing armor surrounding someone. They weren't hostile towards the person, but were more protective. I couldn't see the person they were guarding clearly, since the men were blocking my view. I saw Rin standing amongst one of the crowds and finally got to her.

"Is she some noble?" I was finally able to ask once I reached Rin.

"Probably." She replied simple, while trying to lean over to see through the guards.

I decided to be patient and wait for the crowd to die down to see what was going on. Nevertheless, the guards began to shift in position and escorted the person that was in the center to another stall. I could just make out a glimpse of teal.

"Hey, isn't that that one girl from your picture?" Rin spoke, as she was leaning sideways to get a better view of the person being escorted.

"Who?" I tried to crane my neck to see past the guards. _'The only girls in the picture was Rin, Meiko, and…'_

Just as I did so, the guards stepped aside and a girl stepped forward. She looked around the same age as me, but she looked more refine and etiquette. She had long teal hair, which were tied into long twin-tails. Her attire was a low cut white dress with short sleeves and a skirt which reached her mid-thighs; the skirt's end was framed black.

'_Why does she seem so familiar?...'_

"May I ask how much these leeks cost, mister?" the teal haired girl walked up to the farmer, who was selling the vegetables.

"Leeks?... There's only one person I know who likes those..." I scratched my chin as I tried to figure it out.

"She's the girl from your picture!" Rin repeated.

"Wait… it can't be… Miku?" I accidentally blurted her name out. _'Dang it! I need to stop doing that.'_

The girl turned towards me with a rather shocked expression.

"Citizens of the capital know my name?" The girl, who I was sure was Miku now, was now gazing at me.

"A-Ah. N-no, I d-didn't say anything like that." I lied, rather terribly at that.

"It's not a good idea to lie, especially when it's rather obvious that you do not exceed at doing so." She commented, seeing straight through my rather blunt lie.

"How dare you lie in front of the princess?" one of the guards stepped forward and had his hand on the handle of his still sheathed blade. _'Say that again?...'_

"Hold it. This boy is rather interesting, so I wish for you to not harm him." She raised her hand, making it so the guards backed down. _'What's with the way of speech?'_

"I'm sorry for his rudeness." Rin stood beside me and made me bow my head slightly.

"No need. I'm surprised that my name is known by some citizens. I've been called 'Princess' and 'King's daughter' all this time, that I almost forgot my own name." she had a faint look of nostalgia on her face.

"Wait… princess?" I looked at her in surprise. _'I thought something was strange.'_

"Yes, I am the princess of Crypton. I'm next in line of heir to take the throne after my father." She said proudly. _'A lot of the people here sure are proud of their own position…' _I glanced at Rin as I thought that.

"Princess, we must get back to the castle soon. The king would be upset if you stayed out for too long." One of her guards notified her.

"Oh, we better get going then. It was nice meeting you, boy." Miku gave us a short wave before being escorted out of the plaza and towards the giant castle in the middle of the capital.

After the crowd dispersed Rin turned towards me.

"How could you be so rude to the princess?" she sent me an upset glare.

"Why didn't you tell me Miku was actually a princess in this world?" I countered back.

"T-the princess is known for not coming out of the castle too much, so not a lot of people know what she looks like." She lowered her gaze slightly.

"Aren't you a Royal Knight?" I questioned her.

"Y-yeah, but I spent my days only training and stuff like that, so I never caught a glimpse of her…" Rin turned her gaze away completely now.

Letting out a sigh, I patted her shoulder.

"I know it's not your fault, let's just go back home and get something to eat! I'm starving!" I could feel the empty pit in my stomach and its desire for food. _'Today feels like much more of a tiring day than yesterday's long walk…'_

Grrrrrrrl.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's hungry." I held in a laugh while I looked at Rin.

"S-shut up! Let's just go!" her face went red and she hurriedly went towards the direction to the mansion. _'There's the Rin I know and love… I couldn't stand that awkward mood earlier.' _

I caught up to Rin and matched my pace with her. _'Do I really love this Rin, like I do the one back in my world?... Hmm… I don't even know if this Rin has any affection for me at all. Oh well, I'll figure it out as time passes.' _Letting the subject slip from my mind, I subconsciously grabbed Rin's hand. However, she didn't react and pull her hand away.

"We have a lot of explaining to do to Meiko, don't we?" I asked and Rin simply nodded in response.

We walked in peace throughout the entire trip back. Rin may have been quiet, but I felt like I could see a faint smile on her face as she gripped my hand lightly.

'_I wonder if I really do want to return to my world…'_

**CHAPTER END**

**At least Rin's mood lightened up~, but Len is having second thoughts about returning, what's going to happen now? Oh and Miku was finally revealed in this chapter~ Quite a high status she has, ain't it?**

**Okay, sorry about another short chapter, but I'm getting occupied with not studying but my friends . Since the exams are over, they've been inviting me out to go to PC café's and such. So now it's hard to get free time to work on these. I'll try my best to keep writing this! You guys will have to try and last the long waits till my summer break starts, then I can fully focus on writing these more~**

**The supervisor job is still open, by the way. **

**Make sure to leave a review if 'ya liked the chapter!**


	8. Evening Delight

**Annoooother chapter! I'll skip the intro since you guys already know what you're reading by now! On to reviewing the reviews!**

**Review the Reviews!**

**RPR**** – Action scenes will happen later on, just you wait! Len will probably get a job… probably. I checked up on M.A.R and I remembered what it was! However, I'm not going to give Len some talking iron ball as his companion. **

**Shriekmon**** – Wouldn't say the world, but I guess that's sort of right… Fluffy wuffy 'tis the best~**

**Jello-is-awesome-123 ****– Oh, then tell your friend I told him/her to have a nice trip! Maybe it's the lack of history they have to base a day for celebration on~ Miku drowning the citizen with leeks? Pffft… that's a great idea… *cough* EHEM. Let's just see how it goes~**

**DJdarkmoon**** – Yeah, Miku being the princess may have been a bit obvious… but oh well~ Len is always the ladies man… no matter where he goes.**

**Okay now the reviews are over~ Make sure to R&E&R! Read and enjoy and yaddy yada~ You get the point.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Vocaloids, and probably won't for the rest of my life… sucks.**

**To Another World**

**Chapter Eight – Evening Delight**

***Rin POV***

'_Just a friend, huh?'_

I recalled earlier today's moment, when Teto and Neru had left. I was mindlessly prodding around the food in my plate, not feeling any interest in eating it. Len, on the other hand, was literally leaning off his chair and trying to try out all the foods that were laid out in front of us.

We returned back from our trip around the capital several minutes ago, and immediately had dinner. Meiko was already waiting for us in the dining room, with the food already all set out. We didn't get a chance to tell Meiko about Len, but we decided to tell her about it after the meal.

I don't know why Len was all excited over the food, it's just the same things I usually I eat every day. 3 different types of steak; Delmonico steak, Salisbury steak, and beef stroganoff, 4 caesar salads; all having different types of dressings, 1 steamed salmon fillet, a canard à la Rouennaise, and a peach melba. '_I've had these types of meals so much; I could probably name all of the food out of the top of my head!'_

"You should eat before your meal gets cold." Len took a moment from eating, to give me a concerned glance as he said that.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right." I shook my head to shake off my previous thoughts, and began to eat my meal lazily.

"So how was your date?" Meiko suddenly spoke up, while setting her silver-ware down.

"W-what? W-we didn't go on a date!" I perked up as I said so.

"That's not what Kaito said." Meiko had a mischievous smile on her face as she spoke. _'She should fully know not to trust Kaito's word!' _I shouted mentally.

"I was just giving him a tour!" I was desperately trying to convince her otherwise.

Len, however, was now back to hunting for new types of food to try out, so he wasn't paying any heed to our conversation. _'I need you to do the thing you did with Teto and Neru!'_ I tried to send him a signal, but he wasn't paying attention.

"So, how'd it go? Did you get anywhere with him?" Meiko was done with her meal, and had her full attention on me now. _'W-why does she care so much about it?'_

"All I did was show Len around the capital." I tried to clarify what we did.

"Something must have happened, if it was able to get even YOU into such a deep thought just now." She meant when I was absently prodding my food around on my plate.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I sent her a glare.

"Nothing nothing!" she motioned her hand as if trying to calm me down.

As I continued to try and persuade Meiko that nothing happened between Len and I, Len was finally done eating and sat back on his chair.

"Haaaa~ I've never had this kind of luxury in food back in my world." He let out a content sigh.

"Your world?" Meiko turned towards him in confusion. _'Great, you got her off of me, but now you got into that subject.' _I sighed mentally. _'Oh well, we were going to tell her anyways.'_

"Ah!" Len realized what he just said, a moment too late.

"What did he mean by that?" Meiko was more curious now.

"Oh well, about that."

I began to tell Meiko about Len, about how he's not from our world. Well, it was basically Len who told her, while I just nodded.

"So, he's from another world?..." Meiko was now in deep thought.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Rin…" Meiko turned to me with a serious expression.

"Y-yeah?" I tensed up by her sudden seriousness.

"I know I've been teasing you a lot lately, but it doesn't mean you have to go this far to get back at me." Meiko shook her head disapprovingly.

"Eh?" Len didn't understand what she meant by that at all.

"This isn't a joke!" I stood from my chair.

"Calm down Rin, we'll continue this conversation in the living room." Meiko stood up as well and walked off. _'Is she angry since she thinks we're messing with her?'_

The maids entered the room and began to take the plates and clean up the table. Len and I left the dining room and went after Meiko. When we got into the living room, Meiko was already seated on one of the couches, so we sat down on the one opposite of her's.

"Rin, if you told me that you've decided to get married with Len, I could believe you. But saying Len is from a different world? Really, Rin?" Meiko still looked disappointed.

"H-How is us getting married any more believable than Len being from a different world?" I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I mentioned 'marriage'.

"Do you have any proof then?" Meiko folded her leg as she asked for legitimate proof.

"Oh! Len! You're music thingy!" I shouted rather unintelligently.

"One sec." he reached into his pocket and took out that small black box thing.

"What's that?" Meiko looked at it curiously.

"I've got a better way to convince her!" Len declared as he held the black box in front of his face.

"Huh? What are you doing?" he was doing something different and wasn't using the thing he always had around his neck. _'I should probably try to remember the names…'_

"Just wait…" he was angling the black box in front of his face, as if he was trying to look through it.

**Click!**

I heard some strange snapping noise, and Len lowered the black box.

"What'd you do?" I leaned over to him to see what he was looking at.

There was a lit up screen on the black box, but when I looked at it carefully I noticed that it was actually displaying some sort of image.

"I told you before about 'cameras', right? This can also work like those as well, but it won't come out on paper though." He raised the box thing up a bit so I could see it better.

The image felt strange at first, but then I noticed that it was an image of Meiko, with her legs crossed, sitting on a couch. _'Just like she is right now…'_ I looked up and noticed that the image was an exact image of the Meiko sitting in front of us.

"What'd he do?" Meiko had a seriously confused expression on her face.

"Here" Len leaned forward and handed Meiko the black box.

"What is this?" Meiko took it and examined it.

"Look at the screen. My world has a bunch of these, which can take snapshots and instantly turn it into easily accessible pictures." He grinned as he explained it to her. _'Ahh… that smile.' _I couldn't help but stare at him for a moment.

"That's me." Meiko stated.

"Yup! The technology in my world is more advanced compared to here, so we have devices like that phone." He pointed towards the black box. _'I guess I know what to call it now..'_

"So you took this 'snapshot' just now?" Meiko was examining the image on the phone carefully.

"Yup! Phones used to be simple slide and folder phones, but we advanced further into technology and made those smart phones!" He was beaming, but was saying words that made no sense to me at all.

"This is pretty amazing… Can I try this 'snapshotting'?" Meiko lowered the phone and looked at Len.

"Sure." He stood up and walked over to Meiko. He took the phone her and started tapping his finger on it for a moment and gave it back to her.

"Just press this button here when you want to take the picture." He told her and took a step aside.

Meiko took the same pose Len was doing earlier, but was moving her arms around more. She finally stopped her arms when the phone was pointed at me.

"Hold still, Rin. I want to try this out." Meiko had her tongue on her top lip, focusing really hard.

"H-huh?" I tensed up because of Meiko's sudden demand. I know nothing bad is going to happen, but I can't help but feel nervous because of Meiko's gaze.

**Thuk.**

'_Huh? That sounded different from before.'_ I looked at Meiko curiously.

"Meiko… I said press the button, not the screen." Len came over and pointed towards the slight lump like part of the phone.

"Press the button enough for it to go in. Don't put too much strength into it." Len told her, and took a step back away from the now slightly embarrassed Meiko.

**Click!**

I heard the strange snapping noise again.

"I did it!" Meiko raised the phone in the air with a content smile on her face.

"You can save that picture onto the phone, so you can see it at anytime you want." Len told her.

"This is amazing!" Meiko was excited that she was able to figure out how to use the phone.

"I know right? Do you believe us now?" I looked at her hopefully as I asked that.

Meiko put a finger to her chin as she pondered about it for a second.

"Hmm… How do I know if he's not just from some foreign land where their technology is more advanced?" Meiko gave Len back the phone as she asked that.

"Well, I sort of expected you to ask that, so I'll show you this as well." Len spoke, as he took something out of his back pocket. _'The picture?'_

"What is it?" she took the picture and looked at it.

"That's you, Rin, and Kaito from my world." Len said, as he pushed down a button on the phone for a couple of seconds.

"Isn't this the princess?" Meiko was astounded.

Len turned to look at me.

"W-what?" I averted my gaze, feeling embarrassed that Meiko knew the princess but I didn't.

"Yes, that's Miku from my world as well, but she isn't a princess. We were all friends and always hanged out together." Len looked as if he was reminiscing his world. _'I wonder if he wants to go back…'_

"Okay, I believe you guys now, but now what?" Meiko turned towards Len.

"What do you mean by that?" we looked at her in confusion.

"He's from another world, but what is he going to do? Try to return to his world or stay here?" she asked a question that's been on my mind as well.

"I'm not sure… I know I should probably try to return to my world, but how would I start? I don't necessarily have any clues on how I even got here, and I won't accomplish much by going around town asking people about 'different worlds'. On the other hand, I could stay and live my life here, I may be new to this kind of life, but I could probably adapt to it…" he went through his options, but he wasn't able to decide.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later. If you plan to stay, try to think of something you can do here that'll be helpful. In the mean time, let's get some sleep, it must have been a long day for you two.." Meiko unfolded her legs and stood up from the couch.

"Haaaaaaa~ Alright." I let out a long yawn and stood up as well.

"U-uhm… Rin?" Len called my name while scratching his head awkwardly.

"Hm?" I turned back towards him.

"Do you mind showing me to my room? I sort of still don't know my way. Ehehe." He laughed awkwardly.

I let out a giggle and gestured for him to follow me.

"Sure."

I lead him upstairs towards the guest room and stood in front of his door.

"Here you go!" I took a step aside to let him past.

"Thanks. Good night, Rin." Len smiled at me and gave me a short wave before entering his room.

'_I should go get some sleep too then.' _I began to walk away from the guest room and towards the direction of my room. _'Hm… what is Len going to do?.. Is he really going to try and find a way back to his world?' _I fell deep into thought. _'That means that one day he'll end up leaving…' the thought that_ I've feared for a while now popped into my head. _'N-no! He can't leave!.. Not until I get a chance to tell him about my feelings…'_ A sudden blush came to my face once I imagined myself confessing to Len. _'Nonononono! Don't think about that kind of stuff right now!' _I shook my head vigorously.

"Master Rin, be careful." I heard one of my maids call out to me.

"Hu-?" I was interrupted by something hard hitting my face.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone bend down near me, while I rubbed my face. _'Probably the maid.'_

I looked up and saw the reason of my collision and found out that it was a wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I let the maid help me up.

"Please be more careful next time." the maid lectured me lightly and went off to do her work.

"Ha… I should leave deep thinking for after I get to a secure spot where I can't accidentally hurt myself." I muttered to myself and continued on to my room.

'_He'll reach a decision by tomorrow.'_ I got to my room and went inside.

'_I'll trust his decision…'_

**CHAPTER END**

**I feel like time is going by reaaaaal slowly. Since I uploaded 8 chapters and it's only been the 2****nd**** day since Len got here. Should I speed it up? Leave that for you guys to decide!**

**For those of you who wanted action and stuff like that, I already have the plotline for the story to go into it in later chapters!**

**The chapters may be shorter, but I'm getting sidetracked a lot with lot'sa things so… Sorry! I'll try my best to at least keep my uploads within a 4days basis, so don't worry!**

**Thanks for reading my story up until now and I hope you continue on reading my future uploads! **

**If you liked the chapter, leave a review by clicking the button d-d-down below!~**

**Oh and that supervisor job to make me focus on the story more, is still open, so feel free to leave me a pm!**


	9. Indecisive

**Skip introductions and to the reviews!**

**Review the Review!**

**Jello-is-awesome-123**** – Len was always smart!... hehe. I'd be glad if I finally got one. All you got to do is occasionally yell at me to work on the story when I'm on the computer… eh, but it'll be much easier via skype. Unless you have another form of way to yell at me. **

**Neelh**** – And that pace feels a tinsy bit slow! D;**

**RPR**** – Author-san? Hm… I don't know how I should react to that!**

**ZXCVBNMEM**** – I don't mind, as long as you keep on supporting my series! C:**

**Now R&E&R! Ready and Engage and REVENGE!... lolno, you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer – Vocaloids do not belong to me! Sad fact, but it's true.**

**To Another World**

**Chapter Nine – Indecisive**

***Len POV***

"I've decided!" I shouted suddenly, making Rin jump in surprise.

Meiko, Rin, and I had finished eating breakfast and were spending our morning in the living room. Since they didn't have any form of entertainment, I've been thinking hard about yesterday's topic.

"Ow… Wai bwit mwai tongue. [I bit my tongue.]" Rin spoke with her tongue sticking out, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"S-sorry." I looked at Rin apologetically.

"So? What have you decided?" Meiko ignored Rin's blunder and asked me.

"Oh right. I've decided that I can't decide! on what to do about my world situation!" I declared. However, once I said that I felt like the two girls in front of me sweat dropped.

"That's… indecisive of you." Meiko didn't really know how to react to that.

"But! Since I'll probably be here for a while, regardless, I've decided to get a job!" I told them of my decision.

"What kind of job?" Rin was able to ask, as she carefully pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

"Well, I thought I might do something that involved kendo or maybe I could become a teacher!" I pondered about my options. _'Yeah… nevermind, I didn't even study much in my world, I shouldn't expect to be able to teach with that.'_

"Kendo?" Rin tilted her head at me.

"It's a type of sword style back in my world." I began to give them the basic outline of kendo.

I've been doing kendo since I was 8, because my parents wanted me to know a way to defend myself. At first I was against it because it felt like a waste of time, but as time passed I found out that I actually have a knack for kendo. But, that wasn't the only reason I kept on doing it. I wanted to protect someone, someone who was always by my side… Rin.

"You know how to use a sword?" Rin asked me in surprise.

"Yeah, but I think the type of sword I know may be different to yours." I gestured to the rapier she had strap to her belt.

"Oh, no, I'm just a special case who prefers to use rapiers over swords!" she pointed towards Meiko and continued. "Meiko is really good with swords!"

"I don't think he's referring to my type of swords either, Rin." Meiko turned towards me for confirmation

"Probably. You use a double sided sword, right?" she nodded in reply. "Well, kendo involves the use of bamboo swords during practice and one sided sword in actual fights." I tried to remember the basics as I told them.

"One sided swords? Doesn't Gakupo make those?" Rin turned to ask Meiko.

"Yeah, he was always interested in those types of swords so he decided to forge them as his side hobby." Meiko told me, which gave me an idea.

"Oh? Can I ask for him to make me a sword?" I quickly asked Meiko.

"Hold up now. What are you planning to do with it? Are you planning to be a knight as well?" Meiko got back to the main topic.

"Hm…" I put my finger to my lip as I thought about it.

"If you decide to become a knight, then I could teach you!" Rin spoke up excitedly.

"S-sure, but that's if I decide to become one. But before that, do you think he could make me a sword?" I turned back towards Meiko and asked.

"He probably could. If you want your sword that badly, Rin could probably take you to his tailor store." I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. _'Huh?...'_

"Tailor? I thought he made swords?" I asked her rather disconcertingly.

"I told you that was his side hobby. He mainly works as a tailor who specializes in traditional clothes." Meiko was talking as if the entire thing was normal. _'Must be normal in this world…'_

"Uhm, Meiko, I can't take Len all the way there today. Today's my shift to train the rookies at the barracks." Rin intervened in our conversation.

However, once Rin said that, Meiko's eyes went wide and she stood abruptly.

"I forgot that I'm supposed to go on patrol today!" she said in a flurry of words and left the room, a sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs could be heard.

"Er… Well, do you think you can get to Gakupo's store if I drew you a map?" Rin was already taking out a pen and a piece of parchment.

"Oh yeah, I could probably manage." I tried to remember the basic layout of the town during my tour.

As Rin did the finishing touches on her map, we heard sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs and soon after the sound of the front door shutting.

"I would take you to the store on my way to the barracks, but they're on the opposite side of the town." She tried to apologize, but I waved it off.

"No worries, I can manage by myself. I can't have you help me all the time." I stood up from the couch.

"I could accompany you all the way to the town plaza though." As she offered to come with me, she stood up as well.

"Sure, I'd love to have your company." I gave her a short nod and made my way out of the room, Rin following behind me.

We entered the entrance hall and saw a maid nearby the staircase sweeping the floor.

"Please take care of the house while we're out!" Rin called out to the maid and took the lead to leave.

She pushed open the door and headed outside, I quickly made my way after her, since I couldn't bear being left behind with these unsociable maids. Once we left the mansion, we were back out on the pathway towards the main gate.

I'm not sure if it was because she was right now going to go do her job, but she had an air of pride and had her head held high as she strode down the path.

"Is being a knight really that great?" I asked her, while looking at her with amusement.

"Of course! It's a really respected job, where we can protect the people as well!" she grinned widely.

"Haha. You're enthusiasm might actually make me want to join it." I said sarcastically.

"You should! I could teach you a lot of things!" Rin became excited. _'Either sarcasm isn't known here or Rin is just very oblivious…'_

"Oh yeah, uhh. I'll think about it." I said awkwardly because of Rin's sudden excitement.

We passed through the gates and headed our way towards the town plaza, entertaining ourselves with small talk as we walked.

"This is as far as I can take you! I have to get to the barracks or I'll be late." Rin stopped in front of the fountain and turned towards me.

"Alright, thanks." I stopped as well and took a look around the plaza.

"Just go straight down that path and follow the map I gave you! I'll be going first!" she pointed towards a path that was in-between two stalls and dashed off towards the other direction.

"Heh." I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched her run down the opposite path. _'She really is the same…'_

After I watched Rin disappear around a corner, I turned around and went down the path Rin pointed me towards.

"I should check the map now…" I muttered to myself as I faced a fork path. Unfolding the map, I held it open in front of me.

.

.

.

.

"What?" I looked down at the map in confusion.

The so called 'map' Rin had drawn for me was a bunch of poorly drawn lines that looked like pathways and strange doodles on the sides of the path. I was able to make out my current location since I wasn't too far out away from the town plaza, but now I was having trouble making out the landmarks that resembled the doodles.

'_Is this supposed to be a wooden log or a loaf of bread?' _I tiled my head to the side as if it would help me figure it out.

'_I see a bakery down the right path, but I see a lumber shop down the left…'_ It was like I was trying to decode some secret message.

"Gah!" I threw my arms up in defeat, earning some strange glances from passing by people. _'I'll just do Trial and Error!' _ I declared to myself and went down the path with the bakery.

After several hours of backtracking and going down several possible paths, I was finally able to see a tailor shop.

'_That HAS to be Gakupo's store.'_ As I got closer I saw that the sign above the store which was an image of an eggplant with a bunch of needles impaled in it. The Gakupo in my world also had an interest in eggplants as well.

"Welcome!" I was greeted by the sound of chimes and a voice as I entered the store.

The store was full of a wide variety of bolts of cloth and traditional garbs. The clothes ranged from Japanese kimonos to Korean hanboks, so it was easy to tell that the store specialized in Eastern style clothing.

"Oh?" Gakupo came around a shelf to greet the customer, but had a shocked expression when he realized it was me.

"Hello." I greeted him awkwardly, remembering that I probably left a really bad first impression on him.

"Strange to see you here…" Gakupo seemed uncomfortable from my presence.

"Well, Meiko told me that you make katanas… one sided swords." I couldn't help but feel nervous while I talked to him.

"Why would you be interested in that type of sword?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Err… well, I sort of learned how to use them back where I came from." I scratched the back of my head uneasily.

"Really? The knights in the capital think that one sided swords are useless since you could have two sided, but I always thought otherwise! What kind of place did you live in? Is there knights or is it some other type of military force?" Gakupo suddenly lost all his feeling of being uncomfortable and began bombarding me with array of questions.

It took me a while to calm his excitement down, replying with only simple answers while avoiding accidentally talking about my world. Gakupo kept on going with the questions for a good half an hour, but I was able to get back to the main subject.

"So about the sword… Do you think you could make me one?" I blocked off Gakupo from getting too immersed into the conversation about swords.

"Oh yeah, sure! Come with me around back." He gestures for me to follow him and heads out the door at the back of his store.

I followed him through the door and entered a rather ash scented dark room, with only a faint glow from a furnace lit the room.

"I didn't expect to see a forge in the back of a tailor shop… This doesn't look like some mere side-hobby." I commented, as I glanced around the dark room.

"This isn't some mere side-hobby! I'm not half-hearted about my interests!" Gakupo lit a torch and went over to a shelf, picking up a sword; he came back and showed it to me.

"Hah?..." I looked down at the sword with an eyebrow raised.

"So? Is this like the swords you used back from where you used to live?" Gakupo looked at me with expectation.

The sword that he was presenting to me was indeed a one sided sword, but I wouldn't necessarily call it a 'sword'. It was more like a curved sword with a wide flat. It was called 'scimitar' if I remembered correctly.

"This isn't the type of sword I use… The type I use is longer and thinner than this." I began to explain to him the form of the sword, while he stood there quietly and listened in full interest, nodding occasionally.

"That sounds much more interesting than these!" Gakupo set down the scimitar on the shelf again and went towards his furnace.

"So do you think you can make it for me?" I looked at him with hope.

"Sure! I'll make a test one first and make a few more after I've confirmed the test one with you." Gakupo was already next to his furnace and was pouring melted iron into a mold.

"Okay then, when do you think you'll be finished?" I'm not sure if he heard me since he seemed so focused on forging it already.

"Mmm… tomorrow evening. The day after if I get side tracked." He replied slowly and took long pauses between his words.

"Alright then, I'll drop by tomorrow afternoon to check on your progress." I turned around to leave.

"Oh right, do you mind turning the sign on the window to 'Closed'?" Gakupo stopped what he was doing and turned up towards me.

"Sure, I'll do that on my way out." I gave him a small nod and left the room.

Having left the Eggplant tailor shop I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

"Now then, what should I do now?" I asked myself and took a look around.

'_Rin and Meiko won't be home for a while now, so maybe I should take a stroll around town for a bit?'_ Nodding at my decision, I embark on a journey back into the maze like town.

***Rin POV***

"Piko! Keep your arms raised when you swing your sword!"

I stood in front of a group of kids several years younger than me. The kids held wooden swords and were swinging them around recklessly. The reason I was training these kids is because they came up to me one day and asked for me to help them become knights. It was an innocent request, but I complied since I also had the same ambition as these kids when I was young as well.

"Hey hey! Rin-nee~" a group of little girls, who would usually watch and tease the boys, came up to me.

"Hmm? Do you girls want to train to be knights too?" I gave them a grin as they approached.

"Of course not!" they replied bluntly, which brought me down instantly.

"Then?..." I looked at them quizzically, trying not to look too depressed.

"We were wondering who that boy you were with yesterday was!" they all had their eyes on me which had a glint of childish interest in them

"W-what? Y-you all saw me yesterday?" I panicked slightly, realizing my fault of only avoiding the peers I knew, but not the kids.

"Her face is going red!~" one of the girls began to tease me, attracting attention from some of the boys who were still swinging swords.

"No, I'm not!" I felt a blush creeping up my face, doing the complete opposite of what I said.

Time went by and I completely forgot about the training. The boys didn't mind much since they were now also in the conversation and were teasing me as well. It must have looked strange to some people that an older girl was arguing with a group of kids… and was losing.

"Oh hey! Rin!" A voice called out to me from behind.

The kids left a final teasing comment and ran off, knowing that I wouldn't chase after them.

"W-why you..!" I stomped angrily, but let out a sigh and turned around towards the voice.

"Rin, you shouldn't argue with your 'students'." Teto came up to me with a grin on her face, while Neru approached me silently. Neru strangely wasn't looking down at her book.

"I wasn't doing such a thing!" I defended myself instinctively.

Teto just laughed it off.

"How come that boy isn't with you today?" Teto looked around as if she could find him hiding somewhere.

"Him? He's not with me today. Why? Do you need him?" I was surprised by her sudden question.

"Mmm… sort of~ Do you know where he is?" Neru seemed interested with the answer of Teto's question.

"He's probably at Gakupo's tailor shop…?" I felt unsure on how to answer her. _'Why is she so interested in his whereabouts?'_

"Is he now? Well, we have some business to take care of, so see you Rinny!~" Teto suddenly turned around and trotted off with Neru still by her side.

"What was that all about?" I asked no one in particular.

Shrugging, I decide to wrap it up and go back home. _'It shouldn't matter now, since Len should probably have finished his business at Gakupo's store anyways.' _I picked up the wooden swords the kids dropped, and put them into the tool shed that was at the side of the barracks. I was thankful that the Baron allowed me to use the knight training ground to help these kids with their request.

Having finished cleaning up, I dusted off my armor and departed from the barracks.

***Len POV***

"I should have asked for some money…"

I was in the town plaza again and was walking past stalls that gave off alluring aromas. I haven't tried much of the food outside of the mansion, but I can still tell that the food in this world must be delicious, regardless of what kind of class food they are.

'_I must look like some bum, since I'm just staring at the food while drooling and not actually buying anything…'_ I let out a sigh and walk back towards the fountain, taking a seat on the side of it.

'_The place sure is busy today.' _I take a quick look around the bustling plaza, not even being able to see the surrounding buildings because of the crowds.

'_A lot different compared to the afternoon…'_ I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, wondering how I was supposed to get out of here.

"Huh?.." something in the crowd caught my eye.

A person with green hair was walking through the crowd, but it wasn't the green hair that caught my attention, but the goggles and white cape like clothes that did.

"Hey! You!" I called out to the person, but it seemed like my voice couldn't reach the person through the large crowd.

Deciding to give chase, I pushed my way through the crowd, receiving hateful glares from people, but I took no heed to it.

'_I don't know why, but that person seems different compared to the other people in this world…' _I kept pushing my way through; calling out 'You' and 'Hey', but only got confused glances from everyone other than the green haired person.

'_That person might have a hint to returning to my world!'_ it felt like the distance between the person and I never changed. I didn't get closer, but I never got further away either.

Looking up, I realized that I was reaching the edge of the plaza since the buildings were getting closer.

'_I have to catch up or I'll probably lose that guy!' _I picked up my pace, but it felt futile since the crowd was getting thicker on the edge of the plaza because of the stalls that were against the buildings.

I was eventually able to push myself out of the plaza and into the streets. The streets felt emptier, with only a couple of pedestrians walking by. However, the green haired person was nowhere in sight now, must have gone down one of the alleyways, but I don't think I have the time to check out every single one of them.

Letting out a sigh, I decide to call it a day and return back to the mansion. _'I'll ask Rin about that green haired person…'_

Giving up my chase, I slump my shoulders and make my way back towards the mansion.

***Rin POV***

"So is Gakupo making your sword?" I turned to ask a Len with a rather pleased look on his face.

We were all back home and had just enjoyed dinner together.

"Yup, he says he'll be done in 2 days top." Len leaned back on his chair and let out a happy sigh.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Meiko set down her silverware and signaled the maids to clean up.

"Umm… I'm not sure, but I'll probably make my decision by the time Gakupo finishes… Oh and by the way, do you guys know anything about someone with green hair and goggles?" Len waved off the whole 'job' situation and asked a question.

"Green hair and goggles?... What are goggles?" I tilted my head at him, as I asked.

"Eh… Figured." He let out a sigh and stood up, leaving me more confused.

"Where you going?" I watched him push his chair in and make his way out.

"I'm tired~ My legs feel like jelly, so I'm going to get some rest!" he lets out a long yawn and left the dining room.

"What's 'Jelly'?"

**CHAPTER END**

**Took me so long to update this, but I finally did! Ha… it's hard being popular… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Me, popular? PFFFFTT AHAHAHA…. Hilarious.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update this, but I really was busy this entire week. Was on a road trip down south for 3 days and went to meet my foreign friends who live 1 hour away from where I live. Yadda yadda, I'll try my best to keep on uploading, so I hope you guys can bear the slightly lengthened update rate!**

**I feel bad for not adding a lot of fluff in this chapter... wait, did I even put any fluff in this chapter at all? Nooooooo , I forgot! DDD:!**

**I'll review the reviews for my update chapter here!**

**Annie**** – Glad to see another person on board my story~ Hope you enjoy my future updates ;D**

**DJdarkmoon**** – Glad that you won't mind the speed. Me? A Girl? What did I write before the update chapter that implied I was a girl? And what did I say on the update chapter to reveal that I was a guy? :OOO Le surprised.**

**Azn-Rinny**** – Shush you, you're popular and you know it. Modesty shouldn't go to such lengths ; Well you're already back home and got a new computer so now it's for SURE that you're games work… hopefully!**

**Okay well, this is the end of this chapter, and I hope you guys continue on to support me C:**

**Oh and btw, I really need a supervisor now, since I do get on the computer when I'm home but I get distracted by a lot of things, so sign up! You'll find my skype name on a previous chapter, so if you're interested feel free to message me.**

**Alright now! Bye for now! Until my next update~… which might be in another week… Grr.. I need to get focused! SOMEONE SLAP ME!... no, please don't. **

**Leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter, and tell your friends about me ;D… Wait, no, don't. That's embarrassing.**


	10. The Blade

**I'm sorry guys for the really late update, but I hope most of you guys are still here with me! This chapter might be a little short since the main reason I stopped here was because of the dreaded writer's block. I tried desperately to get past this part, so it might feel awkward in some parts, but try to get past that point! I'll try to update on a more regular basis!**

**So let's get back to the reason you guys are all probably here for!**

**Review the Reviews!**** (No, I don't mean this part.)**

**bluefang62**** – Suits her image though! Gumi's role in the story will probably come out in the next chapter… or maybe this one? READ TO FIND OUT ;D. I'll try to update soon… I'll try, no promises. -;;**

**Neelh**** – I wasn't serious 'bout someone slapping me! D: Probably needed it though… So I give you my thanks.**

**RPR**** – Sort of hard to flow the main plot out with the story so far, so it'll probably take some time, soon though. I'm trying my best to not make it like filler chapters :o**

**Jello-is-awesome-123**** – Late reply, late update, now we're on an equal basis… Not really.. I'm still sorry for the late update. I'm wondering if Len should invent Jello and ice cream, but I feel like he isn't smart enough for that ; Gumi will have a big role to play later on~ And that sounded pedophile like 'So there are a lot of children? Interesting… *licks lip*' okay you probably didn't say that last part, but it still sounded pedophile like without it! Gakupo already gets to see the sword, since he makes it, but it won't be too great, since it'll be the first sword of its kind.**

**AnimeJade7444**** – I didn't think of Wonderland at all, while making this story :O**

**AnimeJade7444**** - AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHA… HAHA… hahaha… haha.. haaaa… that was hilarious.**

**Guest**** – 'Chaptor 2' was put up long time ago?**

**Heiwa-Higurashi**** – Yeah, that's why I felt like there was a need to make this story! I also felt a bit disturbed by some of the yaoi's and mismatched pairs. D:**

**Okay as usual R&E&R! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Disclaimer – Vocaloid does not belong to me.**

**(This is the part I meant)**

**To Another World**

**Chapter Ten – The Blade**

***Len POV***

"Haaaaaaaaaaa~"

I let out a big yawn.

"You know we just had breakfast." Meiko glances up at me with unimpressed eyes.

"I'm not a morning person." I replied lazily, while letting my head lay down on the armrest of the couch that I was now resting on.

"Why not visit Gakupo again? You've been visiting him for the past 2 days." Meiko suggested, while she kept her eyes down reading a book, she was sitting on the one person sofa that was on the other side of the coffee table.

"I can't…" I mumbled. "I think he was agitated about something yesterday and kicked me out." I let out a sigh and pulled my legs up onto the couch to lie down fully.

Meiko smirked at my reply.

"You're pretty clueless, aren't you?~" Rin joked as she entered the room.

Meiko seemed to smirk at that as well.

"W-what? I was just making sure he was making the sword correctly!" I tried to defend myself.

"He was probably upset that you didn't trust him with your sword." Rin spoke as she stepped beside the couch I was lying on.

"Well, either way. You better not be planning to keep your ignorant butt on that couch for the rest of the day." Meiko sent me a sharp glare, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I-I'm not!" I replied quickly, ignoring the 'ignorant' comment, I shot up from the couch.

"We could go on another walk around town?" Rin offered.

Taking a quick glance back towards Meiko, who had her eyes down onto her book already. "Sure, why not?" I turned back to face Rin and gave her a nod.

As we made our way out of the living area, there was a knock on the door.

Hearing a sign behind us, Meiko placed her book down on the table and stood up from her seat. "It's probably Kaito, I'll keep him company so you guys can just head on out." She took quick strides past us and opened the door.

"Come on in, Kai-… Oh?" Meiko stopped mid sentence, as she looked up to see who was at the door.

"Is Len here?" I saw Gakupo standing in front of the doorway as Rin and I approached behind Meiko.

"Huh? What brings you here, Gakupo?" I asked, while I looked at him quizzically and with slight concern, since he was here and not working on my sword.

"Well, I'm here to see my new creation in action!" Gakupo declared proudly as he held out a scabbard in front of himself.

My eyes opened widely in shock as I stared at the sword. "You're finished already?!" I asked him, while side stepping past Meiko to get closer to the blade Gakupo was presenting.

"I wanted to finish it as fast as possible, since SOMEBODY wouldn't stop bugging me while I worked." He shot me a quick glare when he emphasized his point, which I adverted my eyes from.

He handed me the sword carefully with a smug smile on his face. I took the sword with the same amount of caution as he had and held it up to my face, examining it carefully.

The sheath covered the entire blade of the sword, but just by the shape I could tell that it was a normal katana. The katana was about a meter long and the scabbard being about 70cm of that meter. The sheath was black and decorated with a gray vine like pattern along its side. The handle was simply wrapped in black leather, with no type of patterns on it.

I took my time to unsheathe the blade, feeling a slight nostalgia as I heard the blade brush against the sheath. I gazed up at the blade that I now had pointing upwards in my outstretched arm. It had a beautiful silver glint on its bright surface, the blade curving into a perfect half lunar shape at the end. Even my reflection could be seen on one of the blade's side. I was astonished at Gakupo's craftsmanship and couldn't help but grin widely as I put the blade back into its scabbard.

"That's pretty impressive, Gakupo." Meiko commented with an impressed eyebrow raised.

"Heh, I was able to work more smoothly since Len wasn't breathing down my neck." He spoke with that smug smile still on his face. I could feel my cheeks redden as I felt embarrassed about my actions the previous days.

"Why don't you go try it out?" Rin suggested as she nudged my side. She was looking up at me with a bright sparkle in the corner of her eyes, as if she was more eager to see it in action than I was.

"We have some training dummies out back behind the mansion." Meiko informed me.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I spoke and took the lead. Passing by Gakupo, who was now following me, I made my way around the mansion and to the field out back. I was surprised to see the area behind the mansion split into two. One side was a garden, full of many various types of flowers, a couple trees, and a small pond in the center. The other side was a simple wide dirt field with a small shack and a couple of training dummies. I was in awe since my room faced the front of the mansion and not the back; I never knew the mansion had such a place behind it. Feeling a bit stupid since the idea of checking the back of the mansion never came to my mind, I walked towards the training dummies.

"How come you guys have a training ground back here?" I asked, while we got closer to the dummies.

"Meiko never liked going to the barracks since she gets so anti-social at times~" Rin mused as she followed behind me. Meiko, on the other hand, was staring daggers into Rin's back, which seemed to send a shiver down her neck. I couldn't help but chuckle as I remembered how during my childhood the Meiko in my world was also slightly anti-social, since she would always try to stick with Rin, Kaito and I when the teachers would split us into groups. The others wouldn't mind if they had to group with some other kids for a while since they knew it wouldn't be something permanent. However, on the contrary, Meiko would always try to make up an excuse, like Kaito had her pencil or something, just to stick with one of us at the least. She was never comfortable with being with different people other than us. This continued on to middle school, where we started to joke about it sometimes, but we quickly stopped after the painful bumps began appearing on our heads.

'_I guess I probably shouldn't joke about it here either.' _I thought to myself, while glancing back at Meiko's fearful glare for a moment.

"Come on, try it out!" I heard Gakupo shout out and I snapped back to attention, noticing that I was now standing in front of the training dummy and the group was standing a safe distance to the side.

"Alright." I took the blade out of its scabbard and held it outstretched before me. The scabbard was already tied to my belt by a leather strap that Gakupo handed me prior to us reaching here.

I readied my position, placing my left foot forward and my right foot back, lifting the right heel up slightly. I kept my body facing forward, with my left hand holding the top of the grip of the katana, while my right held the bottom part. After I slowed my breathing I leveled my eyes with the training dummy's head. Feeling my body become completely calm, I focused my entire weight into my right foot, pressing myself forward with a burst of speed.

**Tack!**

I stood behind the training dummy and slid the katana back into its sheath. Turning to face the group with a conceited smile, I saw a clear angled cut on the chest of the training dummy, watching as gravity pulled down the top half with a dull **Thud!**

"That was… surprising." Meiko commented, as she shook her head to break away from awe.

"Yeah, you'll probably pass the Royal Knights exam on your first go." Gakupo spoke cheerfully, feeling proud of his new creation's abilities.

Rin, however, was still silent with a slight gaping expression on her face. I couldn't figure out whether she was in awe or just plain shocked.

"Earth to Rin." Meiko snapped a finger in front of her face, which seemed to successfully break her out of her trance.

"H-huh? What? Oh! Yeah, that was great, Len!" Rin spurted out the words in a mangled mush. I was worried that she might have bit her tongue while she spoke, but I was relieved that she didn't.

"I'm not that great." I laughed shyly, as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You're skills are probably better than most of the current Royal Knights." Meiko said, nodding in approval of my abilities with the sword.

This got me thinking. _'Since I'll most likely be stuck in this world for quite a bit longer maybe I should join the Royal Knights for now? I mean, Meiko has been grinding for me to do something useful for the past few days and I'm pretty sure Rin would be ecstatic about me joining her ranks.' _Affirming my decision, I turned towards Rin.

"Rin, do you know when the next Royal Knights exams are?" I asked her, which she turned to give me a confused look until she suddenly realized what I meant, changing her confused expression into one of pure excitement.

"There's one coming up in 2 days! Why? Are you planning to join?!" Rin spoke, while practically jumping up and down with anticipation.

"I'm still thinking about it, but I'll try out the test." I tried to speak nonchalantly, trying not to give Rin too much hope, which Meiko seemed to notice my intentions and laughed lightly.

"If you're planning to do the exams, then Rin here should probably give you a run down on all the things you should know for the test." Meiko placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and pushed her towards me as she talked.

"Yeah! Of course I can! I've taken the exams a lot so I know most of the procedures!" she said that with the utmost pride, which we sweat dropped at.

"R-Rin, that isn't something to be proud of." Gakupo informed her, implying that failing the exam isn't actually a good thing.

"What?" Rin looked at him with a bewildered look, but then slowly grasped at what she said. Burning red with embarrassment she quickly waved her arms closely in front of herself as if too wave away her previous statement. "I meant, I just know a lot about the exams! I didn't really retake the exams that much! I wanted to be a knight since I was young and-…" she began to mumble on until Meiko gave her a littler shake and stopped her.

"Stop before you end up embarrassing me as well." Rin nodded and lowered her head in response.

I chucked as I watched Rin's embarrassing moment and walked towards the group. "I'd be grateful to have Rin teach me." I told them, while I smiled down at Rin, who now raised her head to look at me. It was amusing since her cheeks were still red with probably embarrassment.

"Well, you can spend the day learning from Rin. Gakupo, why not come in and have a cup of tea before you go back to your shop?" Meiko offered, which Gakupo pondered slightly before giving her a nod. "Sure, why not?"

***Rin POV***

'_Gah! Why did I say something stupid?!'_ I yelled at myself in my head.

Len and I were back outside in the training area. Gakupo had already left after a cup of tea and a short conversation with Len about his sword. Meiko was still inside, reading a book which she seemed to take deep interest in ever since Luka recommended it.

'_But back to the main problem at hand. I am currently. Here. Alone. With Len. I'm not sure if this would be a good thing or not.' _I turned my gaze to see Len giving his sword a few practice swings_. 'Okay, it's not THAT much of a problem, but ever since he cut that dummy I've been in awe. His presence became… suffocating, but not in a bad way but a 'my heart begins to beat too fast and it feels like there is a lump in my throat when I try to talk. kind of way._' I took another moment to give a quick glance towards Len again, trying not to act too obvious. Feeling a slight swoon appear in my stomach from just looking at him I shook my head and crouched down onto the ground with my knees together, messing up my hair with my hands. _'Why did I have to say such an embarrassing thing earlier?!' _I groaned inwardly at my mistake. _'He didn't tease me about it, which is a plus to his already perfect being. But still! He's going to probably think less of me!' _My thoughts kept getting more and more conflicting making me scramble my hair completely making it mimic a dried up mop.

After relaxing a bit, I lifted my head and started to stand up, until I noticed something.

Len was watching me through the corner of his eye, a small smile creeping onto his features. I don't know how long he's been watching me but my guts telling me he's seen more than enough.

Shooting up abruptly, I turned around and started fixing my hair, mentally slapping myself for doing such a thing in plain sight. When I was finished… somewhat finished, I circled back around and faced Len with a smile plastered on my face, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"Shouldn't you be telling me about the Royal Knights exam?" Len asked in a jokingly manner.

"Yeah! I was just... uhm… getting my thoughts together! I mean, it has been such a long time since I took the test so I was trying to remember… uh… step by step!" I lied with that crooked smile still on my face. I could feel my smile twitch while I spoke, which I hoped he didn't notice. I was practically hitting myself as much as I could in a mental image, I knew it wouldn't really hurt me, but feeling some of that pain just for moment would probably be a good enough punishment for doing so many ridiculous things today..

Regaining my resolve, I made a straight face and looked right into Len's eyes. Amazingly I didn't blush so I gave myself a high five. In my head, of course.

"Alright! I'll get you to pass the exam on your first go!" I yelled out loudly pointing towards him as I did. "The first part of the exam you have to get ready for is-"I began to explain but then stopped after I was interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"Hey Rinny!"

"Oh, no…"

**CHAPTER END**

**Reasonably short chapter, but I just had this need to upload this as soon as possible, since I haven't updated in so long. I'm sorry for the late update, and you must probably be tired from hearing this before but seriously I'M SORRY!**

**I'm seriously going to get back into my regular schedule on updating so expect a new chapter by... next week? Maybe less. Less if you're lucky. More if some of my friends at school decide to mess with my writing and draw me into the sinister thing that is known as GAMING! Dun dun dun!**

**I'll do a quick review of reviews for the update chapter!**

**ZXCVBNMEM**** – Glad to see one of my previous readers, before I went idle, still is reading my story! C:**

**IllusionistDream**** – Look forward to many more contents~ Also I had to write it in Korean 'cause for some reason when I typed in Japanese it came out blank on the site's text box. D:**

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR FUTURE UPDATE!**

**On a side note, you all know that Halloween is approaching, right? Well, I've been planning to do a little one shot based on a scary story I read before. However, the difference with that story and the one that I'll be writing will be that the characters will be Vocaloids. I'll change up the story a bit to match the personalities of the characters in 'To Another World'. If it gets good reviews then I may start a whole new series just based on one shots of scary/creepy stories. I'll be properly crediting the original story makers for I guess legal reasons? Just to be on the safe side. It'll be just stories that I found scary and or creepy. But you can be at ease since I won't be rewriting stories that's morbid and contains gore. I'll be uploading it on this story as like an 'EXTRA' chapter, so if you feel afraid then feel free to skip it! Also don't worry about thinking that I won't update this story if I start that one shot series. I'll be constantly writing this story at school and typing it up once I get home, so it WILL progress. The side stories will be done in my spare time, so the updates on that will be slower.**

**It's all for the seasonal holiday~ Which can't really be counted as much of a holiday since you don't get to skip school… but who cares?! It's the chill down your spines that counts!**

**So feel free to leave a review! You can leave a review about the chapter OR about my idea of a scary/creepy Vocaloid based story!**

**So drop on down and give me your opinions!~**


	11. The Exam and the Academy

**Well, that wasn't much of a last chapter, but who cares?! You have this chapter to keep you company for uhm... like 5 minutes? Eh, it's the experience that matters!**

**So yeah, I hope you might have enjoyed that EXTRA story, or maybe you just skipped it, since I'm uploading this and that story at the same time. I don't mind **

**Okay well since you're here then you probably want to read the next chapter so here you go!**

**Review the Review**

**RPR**** – Well the main plot should start to progress on this chapter! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer – Vocaloids does not belong to me.**

**To Another World**

**Chapter Eleven – The Exam and the Academy**

***Len POV***

Rin began to explain the process of the exam but stopped and groaned inwardly, which made me look at her in worry. _'Is she sick?' _I was concerned about her sudden change of mood, but I soon realized what the problem was.

"Hey! Rinny! Len!" I heard the dreaded voice from afar, it having sent a shiver down my spine. Even though I already knew who was approaching us, I reluctantly turned towards the voice. As I thought, Kaito was trotting across the dirt field to where Rin and I stood.

"What brings you here?" I asked in a calm voice, trying to convince myself that this Kaito isn't like the one in my world. Well, no… that's not right. He IS like the Kaito in my world but he doesn't annoyingly tease me… yet. I'll try to keep it that way as long as I can.

"Meiko told me you were teaching Len about the exam so I decided to help out!" he spoke as if he was doing the kindest thing in the entire world, the exaggerated hand movements didn't help.

"I'm more than enough, and isn't Meiko suppose to keep you company?" Rin was sending an annoyed glance at Kaito as she talked. I grinned a bit as I watched her, feeling glad that I wasn't the only one to feel annoyed by his presence. It's not like I hated him or something, he's a kind person at heart and he even had the 'big brother' role of the group in my world. But as we grew older he began to tease Rin and I more and more ever since I told him about my feelings towards Rin, which I regret thoroughly

"Nonsense!" Kaito declared against his 'unneeded presence. "and Meiko kicked me out. I don't know why." He looked genuinely confused on why Meiko would do such a thing.

Rin muttered something under her breath about Kaito being the same as me, but I disregarded it since I wasn't paying too much attention at the time.

"You were in the pantry again, weren't you?" Rin accused him.

"Yeah, I was checking if your maids bought anything good while I was gone." Kaito said innocently, which made Rin facepalm. "What?"

"Nothing… just go somewhere else, I can teach Len by myself." Rin waved him away.

"I can help! I've taken the exam too you know." Kaito began persisting.

The argument on whether Kaito would be useful or not went on and I just stood there and watched, feeling awkward in this situation. Soon Rin gave in, figuring that the conversation wasn't going anywhere. Thus began the awkward pre-exam training session that lasted two days.

Rin explained properly about the 3 parts of the exam. The first part was the Royal Knight's code recital, which she claimed to be the easiest part since all you had to do was memorize a few lines. The second part was a simple physical examination, basically a stamina and strength check-up. Kaito commented that if Rin could pass that part of the test than it be as easy as catching a hogurt. I didn't understand what he meant, but I'm guessing it's a type of pig but named differently in this world. But when I think about it, pigs aren't that easy to catch either. Shaking off the thought I listened to their explanation more. The third and final part of the exam is a mock one on one fight. Kaito explained that this is where people start dropping out. The people who win their fight passes but those that lose fails. It's a pretty generic rule but I guess this is where the exam gets hard. Kaito went on and said that the last part of the exam relies on luck. Kaito was lucky to have faced an incredibly timid kid, who'd jump at any loud sound. He simply went up to the kid, feigned a hit, and he passed out. Rin, on the other hand, faced opponents from a 30 year old who was three times her own size to a man with 2 years of experience in an actual war. Rin blames the fact that the exam can be taken by anyone over the age of 15. She'd expect the duels to be separated by age group, but to her dismay it wasn't. In the end the third part of the exam really does rely on one's luck.

Two days has passed since that explanation, and I now stood in front of a huge archway. The archway was the entrance of a fairly large stadium. From the outside I'd guess it was the size of a soccer stadium but in the shape of a circle instead of an oval. The architecture of the stadium somewhat resembled the Rome Coliseum that you'd see in history text books, but the difference was that it looked more stable. There were no archways layered around the outside perimeter to allow you to see the inside. The only way to see inside the stadium from the outside would to be directly above it.

"Good luck, Len!" I heard Rin cheer me on from behind as I stood in front of the entrance.

"You guys aren't coming with me?" I turned to look at the group behind me. Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Gakupo, and Luka were gathered there. Gakupo and Luka took time off their work to cheer on their new friend, but I have a feeling Gakupo came just to see his sword at work. But he was quickly disappointed since the third part of the exam involves using dull wooden weapons for precautions.

"We can't join you down there, but we'll be cheering you on from the spectator seats!" Luka said excitingly as if she was going to some big event.

"Does Luka get out much?" I was leaning towards Rin and asking her in a hushed tone.

"Not really. She's holed up in the library most of the time so she's barely able to get out much." Rin shrugged nonchalantly, not minding her friend's decision to isolate herself as a job. "But I guess it helps build the excitement for when she does get out."

"Being a librarian must be tough." I mumbled barely audible.

"Okay. Enough chit chat! Let's head on inside before you're late!" Meiko began ushering us inside.

I was now down in the center of the stadium. It was a wide dirt field just like the one behind the mansion, but with an elevated platform in the center, which I presumed to be the fighting ring. Noticing a big group of people standing next to the platform, I figured that was the place the participants were supposed to gather. I made my way there suddenly feeling nervous. The feeling didn't come to me before but being here in this tense atmosphere brought it out.

"You can do it, Len!" I chuckled as I heard the familiar voice up on the spectator area. Rin was standing up from her seat and waving at me. Waving back I heard someone sneer behind me.

"Heh. You that bitch's friend?" a male voice asked. Feeling a sudden burst of anger, I turned to glare at the owner of the voice. He was a young man, about 2 years older than me, and had black spiky hair.

"And what if I am?!" my glare didn't falter. I felt furious that this guy would suddenly swear at Rin.

"Then you're probably as much of a fool as she is." He sneered.

"The hell is your problem?" I was trying to keep myself from punching this man straight in the face.

"That girl is, and always will be a fool." The man spoke menacingly. "I watched her fight in the exam last month and after she beat her opponent she helped him up!" he was snarling as if she had done some terrible crime. "You don't HELP the weak… You look down on them. We're living in a world where the strong prospers and the weak simply fades away." Having had enough of his antics, I finally snapped.

"I'll teach yo-"

"ATTENTION! THE 49th ROYAL KNIGHT EXAM SHALL NOW BEGIN!" A loud voice bellowed loudly throughout the stadium. I swallowed down my words, realizing that I almost caused a scene. I sent a quick glare at the spiky haired man but he smirked and turned towards the announcer.

I could feel my blood boiling. I wanted to punch that guy so badly but I didn't want to fail the exam before it even actually starts.

My only hope is to rely on the matchup in the 3rd part.

***Rin POV***

Something was wrong.

Len wasn't behaving normally. I started noticing it while the first two parts of the exam went by. Len was composed during the recital and his physical check-up but in between he'd look frustrated and start kicking at the dirt. I can only hope that this doesn't affect his fight.

"Is something wrong with Len?" Gakupo seemed to notice his odd behavior as well.

"I'm not sure… but I hope he stays focused during his fight." Meiko stated, earning everyone's nods.

"The match up has been decided!" the announcer on the center of the stage shouted out loudly.

My eyes automatically went to the large wooden bulletin board. Scanning it through I found Len's name near the first few contestants.

**Len Kagamine Vs Rock John**

"Who's Rock John?" Luka looked at the name curiously.

"Hahaha! Hey! Kagami! Is that Len guy your brother?" I heard someone call out to me from behind. It was Big Al, he was as tall as Gakupo and had short brown hair pulled back with two bangs hanging down. He was basically the tough guy who enjoyed picking on others. I wonder if he has a ear defect since my last name sounds nothing like Len's.

Still, I never liked him.

Never will.

"No, he's a friend." I retorted.

"Ha! Either way, he's still going to get beaten to a pulp!" he laughed, earning a confused gaze from our group. Wiping a tear from his eye, he continued on. "Rock is my student! He isn't the smartest thing out there, but his brute strength can destroy boulders!" he had a smug grin on his face, which I wanted to smack off.

"We'll see about that." Meiko remarked simply, ignoring his gloating.

"Participants Len Kagamine and Rock John! Please enter the stage!"

I turned back towards the center of the arena and saw that two matches were already done and over with and it was now Len's turn. I sighed in relief when I noticed that he seemed focused now, his previous irritated demeanor not to be seen.

On the other side of the stage a man stepped up onto the stage. He was huge. His body was four times bigger than Len's; he had a shaved head and wore a t-shirt that looked on the verge of tearing.

"T-There's always next month…" Kaito already lost all sign of hope in him. Big Al, upon hearing this, started to laugh hysterically.

"Rock! End it quick! Ahaha!" Big Al shouted, still clenching his stomach in between his laughter.

I wanted to shout something encouraging but how could I when even I was starting to lose hope. But just as I felt like things were going bad.

"Kick his ass, Len!" Luka stood from her seat and shouted as loudly as she could.

Len, having heard this, turned up towards us and gave us a grin. Even in his current situation, he didn't look phased by Rock at all. The hope that I thought was disappearing started to return quickly.

"Please choose your weapon of choice in the crate!"

I was worried again since there probably wasn't any wooden sword that resembled Len's sword. Regardless, Len picked out a long wooden rod. On the other hand, Rock picked out a large wooden mallet. Even if it was made of wood the mallet still looked incredibly heavy.

"Participants! Are you ready?!"

Len nodded and Rock just grinned.

"Ready…"

The atmosphere around our group became tense, Big Al still laughing his ass off behind us.

"FIGHT!"

The fight was something that I'll never forget.

The instant the fight started Rock lifted his mallet in the air and quickly brought it down on Len. However, Len side stepped forward, causing the mallet to impact against the platform, forming cracks around the mallet. Len swung his staff down against Rock's right leg a painful sound erupting from the collision.

"Gaaah!" Rock let out a groan as he stumbled back. However, he quickly regained his balance and charged at Len with his mallet raised again. "I'll crush you!" he shouted in anger swinging down the mallet where Len was again. Instead of dodging this time Len dashed towards Rock, ducking below and past the mallet and gripped his staff angled forward with it close to his neck. Len shot his arms forward with the staff firmly gripped, and it made solid contact with Rock's abdomen, causing another painful roar to emit from Rock's mouth. "Hold still!" Rock cried out in rage, but Len had already backed off a safe distance as Rock attained his posture. Rock was breathing heavily and you could see a slight limp in his right leg. Len, on the other hand, was steal breathing calmly and appeared to haven't even broke a sweat. We were amazed that Len was handling a person so much bigger than he is and not even look tired at all.

"I'll end it here." Len told his intentions to Rock, making him flinch slightly and put his guard up.

"Try it! I'll block it and then beat you until no one can tell who you are!" Rock held his mallet in a way so that he could easily block a strike.

Len got into the same position as he did when he cut the training dummy a few days back. I couldn't tell from up here, but I knew he was relaxing his muscles like before. Rock looked tense, but then after a moment of silence he seemed to get ticked off. "HURRY UP AND ATTAC-. "He started shouting another unintelligent comment but was disrupted. Len had just then bolted forward and his staff instantly made contact with the mallet's handle, which Rock was using to protect himself. With a deafening **CRACK!** the wooden grip of the mallet was snapped and Len's staff collided painfully against Rock's chest. Rock was only able to break under the pressure and was sent flying backwards off the stage and against the stadium wall, which was a fair distance away, forming cracks around him.

The stadium went silent.

Almost all of the audience that watched the fight unfold before them was in awe. Everyone had just watched a boy face a towering beast and win against it. Without breaking a single sweat. Big Al, who had stopped laughing quite a while ago, was staring at Rock's body with both his eyes and mouth wide agape. If it was possible, his mouth would probably be touching the ground in a comical manner, right now.

"Woo! Good going, Len! I knew you could do it!" Luka broke the silence and cheered loudly, and as if a fuse has been lit, people started to clap and cheer one by one.

Len looked up at all the spectators and gave them a short bow and turned back to return the wooden staff. He left the stage and the Royal Knight exam's supervisor came up to him and handed him his Royal Knight badge. I couldn't hear them but I could tell that the supervisor was congratulating him and commenting about his skills.

"Alright then! Let's go congratulate your fellow knight now!" Gakupo stood up from his seat and we followed suit.

"I'm still amazed he won that…" Kaito spoke as if he was still in shock.

"You and everyone else." Meiko remarked. She was smirking as if she was expecting the outcome.

"You sure know how to pick your men, Rin." Kaito stated bluntly.

"W-what? What's that supposed to mean?!" I frowned at him.

"I'm just saying you know how to pick your guys!" Kaito kept going on stupidly, not realizing why Rin became upset..

"Settle down." Meiko placed her hand on my shoulder to keep me from pouncing on Kaito.

"But… fine…" I pouted.

"Now let's go meet Len."

We walked down from the spectator seats, leaving behind a fuming Al.

***Len POV***

That fight felt like a mess.

I was still frustrated about what that man had said. I pretty much released my pent up anger on that Rock guy. I checked the spectator area where Rin and the group was but noticed it was empty. _'Probably waiting for me outside…'_ I knew I should be going out and meeting up with them, but I had to check on something.

I turned back towards the stage and as I expected the black haired man was fighting someone. The fight was so dreadful that you couldn't even call it a fight anymore. It was a one sided slaughter. You couldn't even compare what I did to what this man was doing. The man was swinging his sword around recklessly, not giving a care in the world. However, his opponent wasn't even able to lift a finger since his own weapon was already knocked clean off his hand. But he didn't relent. He kept on beating down on the other person's defending arms. The sight was disturbing, but the worst part of it was that he was smiling. A smile of pure bliss, as if he enjoyed every second of what he was doing. It was obvious that the match was over, but it didn't end until some of the supervisors had to pull him off. I would be relieved if the supervisors disqualified him, but I was greatly disappointed when they didn't. The man glanced towards me and smirked and started walking towards me. No. He wasn't walking to me but to the exit that was behind me. Nevertheless, as he passed by he said something that caused my body to freeze up.

"You're pretty good, but you're still a fool. Just like that girl." He snorted and began laughing as he passed by.

I stood there. Sinking in what he said. _'Damn it!' _I felt my face heat up from my frustration. _'Why couldn't I have been matched up against that bastard?!'_ I felt mad about it but with nothing to blame, I ended up getting angry at myself. _'A single punch is all I need.' _I imagined how it'd feel to get a good punch in that face of his. Howbeit, I kept my anger to myself, since everyone is probably waiting for me outside, so I can't keep them waiting. After I let my anger simmer down, I took in a deep breath and left the stadium.

"What took you so long?" was the first thing Rin said the moment I came out. She looked concerned since I took so long to leave.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had to check something out." I gave her a reassuring smile, which surprised me since I didn't think I'd be able to smile after my encounter with that man.

"Well, as a way of saying 'congratulation' for passing your exam. We decided to throw you a party!" Luka said enthusiastically.

"Party? At the mansion?" I tilted my head as I asked her.

"No silly. We're going to the bar!" she corrected me.

"W-what? A-are we allowed to?" I asked uneasily, since I'd never be able to go near a bar back in my world, seeing that I had only recently graduated from middle school.

"Why wouldn't we?" Luka was looking at me as if I said something strange.

"Oh… no. Nevermind." I stopped myself from telling her my reason since not everyone in the group knows about where I came from.

"Stop messing around and let's go!" Meiko was calling to us from a block away with Kaito beside her.

"First time seeing her so eager…" I commented.

Gakupo, Luka, Rin, and I started making our way after Meiko and Kaito. We made our way through the yet maze like streets and alleyways to finally reach a building with a metallic 'BAR' sign hanging above its door. Meiko was the first to head inside with Kaito following close behind her. Swallowing down my last bit of remorse, I headed inside.

The atmosphere in the bar wasn't something I was expecting. I expected drunk fighting and loud drunk people shouting at each other. But to my dismay… I think, the bar was rather calm. I could only hear light chatter and occasional clunks of mugs being set on tables. I felt stupid for expecting a scene from some movie.

I took my seat next to the table Kaito was sat at. According to Kaito, Meiko had already gone to get us a few drinks. Rin took her seat next to mine, while Gakupo and Luka sat on the other side. It wasn't long before Meiko came over holding 6 large mugs full of a yellowish liquid, which I would obviously guess to be beer. However, I was more interested in the fact that Meiko is holding six of those mugs with her two hands, a feat that I'll probably never be able to achieve.

"A toast to Len! For passing the exam on his first go!" Meiko cheered.

"**Kampai!~**" we all shouted in unison as our glasses made a clear clank sound against each other.

Thus began my so called 'congratulation party'. Everyone kept drinking alcohol, but I quickly switched to just drinking tea, since the taste alcohol was just too strong for me. Either way, we enjoyed ourselves while we talked and drank to our fullest. Our group started getting louder and louder, but that was because some of the fellow people in the bar decided to join us. Everyone started telling random stories about their lives, to doing some funny little dance and even showing off some table tricks.

Time went by rather quickly and I had already forgotten about what had happened earlier today and my frustration then. I had a feeling that nothing could ruin this moment.

…

Oh was I wrong.

After a few more drinks things started getting hectic. Meiko was standing on our table with a mug in hand and an unconscious Rin in the other. She was swaying side to side with her arm around Rin's shoulder. Kaito began to speak gibberish, mostly consisting of grunts and groaning. I was afraid that he was going to start spewing chunks everywhere. Luka became rather aggressive, punching people's shoulders constantly and she would stare at you with an intimidating face when you talked to her. Gakupo was crying for no particular reason, he mumbled about his pet Brook, which according to him, ran away. Rin, who was still being swayed around by Meiko, had passed out around her 3rd drink. It felt odd that I was the only sober person here, but was glad since I didn't want to find out how I'd act like when drunk.

The bartender came up to me, seeing that I was the only sober one and told me that the bar was closing up. Thankfully by then, everyone was mostly settled down. Meiko still cheered at random but was more slurred and lacked energy. Gakupo wasn't crying anymore but he would hiccup every now and then. Luka wasn't unconscious but she was now slumped on top of the still passed out Rin. Kaito, well, let's just say he had a moment in the bathroom and I was glad he took care of his business there instead of all over the table. I tried my best to get our group out of the bar, but everyone except Meiko wanted to leave. So Kaito, not wanting to be here anymore after his little bathroom episode, he started dragging Meiko out. Gakupo threw Luka's arm over his shoulder and helped her walk. Rin being the only one left, I decided to carry her on my back. We walked quietly down the dark moonlit streets. It felt relaxing, feeling both the night breeze and Rin's breathing on the back of my neck.

We parted ways from Gakupo and Luka along the way, Gakupo telling us to rely on him to get Luka back home safely. Moments later, we finally reached the mansion. Kaito informed me that he was going to get Meiko in bed and then head back home. I gave him a nod and watched him head upstairs, figuring I should do the same with Rin I made my way towards her room. Scratch that, I TRIED to get to her room, but in the end I ended up getting escorted to it by a maid.

I put Rin down on her bed and pulled her covers over her. I was worried since Rin was still wearing her armor, but I figured she'd wake up in the middle of the night and get changed. Once I opened the door to leave the room I heard a faint mumble.

"Mm… Len… you're awesome…" Rin was sleep talking with a faint smile on her lips.

I smiled as well and left the room.

'_I'll protect you Rin.' _I nodded in determination. _'You and your smile.'_ with that final thought I got to my room and collapsed on the bed, letting exhaustion drag me into sleep.

Tomorrow morning wasn't one of my favorites.

I was abruptly awoken by a loud sound booming in my right ear.

"Wake up!"

I recoiled from the voice and fell off the opposite side of the bed. Groaning I pulled myself up with my sheets still wrapped around me.

"It's your first day as an official Royal Knight!" I heard footsteps walk around the bed. "We have to go to the academy!" Rin was now looming over me. I had to shield my eyes when I lifted my gaze to her. Not because she looked brilliantly dazzling, which she usually was, but because she was wearing a different type of armor. Her armor was now a blinding pure white armor with golden trimmings. It looked amazing on her, since the color matched perfectly with her bow and hair.

"Mmmg… what's the occasion?" I asked/mumbled, while I tossed the sheets onto the bed.

Rin looked confused for a moment, but then she caught on with what I meant. "Oh this?" she seemed flustered as she replied. "It's your first day… so uhh… I wanted to look good for the occasion." She also muttered about something reeking of alcohol.

"Oh, alright then." I think I was too tired at the time to even pay much attention to anything. "I'll go wash up and meet you downstairs…" I nodded off once I finished my sentence, which got me a flick to my forehead. Groaning, I stood up and stumbled towards my bag. Rin, now sure that I wasn't going back to sleep, left the room to give me some privacy.

Once I got down to the entrance hall, I saw Rin waiting for me at the door.

"What about Meiko?" I asked, noticing the absent person.

"Hangover." Was all that Rin said and I understood fully. I figured that'd happen since all the drinking she did yesterday. Rin seemed fine though, considering that she passed out after her 3rd drink.

"But what about breakfast?" I was starting to feel hungry but Rin was already heading out the door. "W-wait! What about my food?!" I called after her, rushing out the door.

"We can eat some bread at a bakery on our way there."

"Bread? Some sort of high class bread?" my stomach wasn't ready to start eating simple food after all the types of gourmet food I had in the mansion for the past week.

"Maybe we shouldn't have spoiled you with all those food…" she had a slight hint of remorse in her voice. "Either way, you're going to have to get used to the academy food anyways."

"You keep mentioning some academy." I looked at her puzzled.

"Yeah, the Royal Knight Academy." She stated.

"Wait, what? I thought we were just going to do some physical training and patrols. I was not informed of this academy!" I felt my reasoning I did to myself a few days back go to waste.

"The academy is a place where the people who passes the Royal Knight exam are allowed to attend. They separate people into 5 different divisions depending on how they grade your skills in the final part of the exam." She paused for a moment in thought. "If I can remember correctly… the divisions were Frontline, Rangers, Strategist, Supporters, and Protagonist."

"Protagonist?" That peaked my interest.

"It's the division for the most talented people amongst the examinees. There are rumors that say there are some people in the Protagonist division who are able to use some sort of special ability. But I'm pretty sure that's just some people's exaggerations." Though she didn't sound as if she cared about the last part, she still seemed excited about the division in general.

"So… what division are you in?" the sudden question popped into my head.

"Oh, I don't know yet." Rin replied bluntly.

"What? You went on all those patrols and stuff, weren't those some Royal Knight work?" I was confused since Rin had said she passed the exam last month.

"Oh, that. I was just preparing myself for the duties that I could receive when I get put into a division! You know what they say, 'Practice makes perfect'." She spoke timidly, suddenly feeling embarrassed at what she has been doing for the past month.

"What about Meiko?" thinking back to that one time she rushed out of the mansion to 'patrol'.

"That's her way of saying 'go to the bar'. She was probably in a hurry since the bartender told her the other day about a batch of something called 'sake' was coming in." she recalled that moment as well. _'Yeah, that's probably right…' _it was easy to understand, seeing how much she enjoyed herself at the bar.

"But you've been going to the academy, right? I mean it's been a month." I decided to keep on questioning the matter.

"There's a 3 month Blaze break and it ends around… 6 days from now." She had a long pause as she tried to remember the date. _'Blaze? Is that supposed to be summer? Eh, it sounds similar.'_ I shrugged off the thought.

"Wait, if we're on break, then why are we going there?!" I just realized I may have just been deprived of my sleeping time, and that was a crime worse than death!

…

But I'll forgive Rin.

"It's mandatory to come in to the academy to fill in some forms, considering you passed the test."

"Did we HAVE to go so early in the morning?"

"Uhh… not really." She rubbed her arm awkwardly. "B-but you should be glad I'm coming with you!" she blurted out in her own defense.

"Did you expect me to find my way to the academy by myself? Also, you probably wanted to come along anyways." I gave her a stoic expression.

"… no comment."

We were silent for the rest of the way, until we reached a courtyard with a building in the center of it.

"Welcome to Royal Knight Academy!" Rin exclaimed as we started walking down the courtyard and to the building.

I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head once I saw the building. "Ugh… Déjà vu." I rubbed my temples as I shook away the nostalgic feeling.

"You okay?" Rin looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, was a bit light headed, but it's gone now. Thanks for worrying about me though."

Rin's face went red and she started fiddling with her index fingers. "N-no need to thank me. I mean, what are friends for? They're for looking out for each other. Worrying for one another and… I'll shut up now." I chuckled at Rin's panicked reaction.

"I get it, Rin. So there is no need to overexert yourself." I patted her head lightly. "Now let's go inside and finish our business here, okay?" Rin nodded in reply and we made our way inside.

Once inside, Rin lead me to the Instructor's room. I was about to open the door but it was opened before I could reach the knob. There in front of me stood the black haired man from the exams yesterday. He seemed surprised to see me for a moment but then the surprised expression changed into a smirk.

"Don! Please make sure you aren't late for the opening ceremony!" I heard someone call out to him from somewhere inside the room. _'So his name is Don?...' _Nevertheless, he didn't reply and just passed us by. I could have sworn he muttered something as he passed us, but I wasn't able to make anything out, and I'm glad I couldn't.

"That guy seems creepy." Rin whispered to me silently.

"Rin… don't go near that guy… ever. Don't get involved with him." I couldn't even look at Rin as I said that, fearing that she'd be able to see my anger on my face.

Rin must have sensed the seriousness of my tone seeing that she didn't persist on the matter anymore. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself. _'This is not the place and or time to get angry.'_ I stepped into the room and Rin followed, she still looked worried.

The papers only revolved around me signing my name on a couple of papers and a short questionnaire, so I was done rather faster than I expected. We said our farewells to the instructor and left the building. Rin looked troubled, since she hasn't said a single word to me ever since I started signing the papers.

"I've been waiting for you!" Rin let out a shriek by the sudden voice.

In the center of the courtyard there stood a girl who appeared to be as tall as Rin. She had short lime green hair with a pair of goggles over it. Her outfit was a lab coat and since it wasn't buttoned up we could see her orange blouse and skirt.

"Huh? Are you talking to us?" Rin looked around the empty courtyard to see if anyone else was there.

"No. Not you girl." She waved Rin away and turned to face me in the eye. "I want you." She pointed directly at me as she said that.

"Eh?... Me?!"

**CHAPTER END**

**Author's note – Well that was a 6k word chapter… You guys love that kind of stuff, so it should be okay. And finally a serious action sequence~ Oh and sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, but I was trying to get into the plot more quickly.**

**If you're wondering about the line-up of who passed the exam first then here's the basic idea.**

**Last year – Big Al & Meiko**

**1****st**** month of break – Kaito**

**2****nd**** month of break – Rin**

**3****rd**** month of break (This chapter) – Len & Don**

**So yeah, Big Al is basically the bully senior. Don is the sadistic person in this. Also, I'm sorry for his swearing, but I wanted his personality to stick out.**

**I just used an entire notebook writing down my drafts for chapters. So, I guess you'll be expecting more content sooner. Or later… depends on my mood, which you better hope is good!**

**Oh and by the way, I'm going to need help to create characters for the story to act as some side characters. I may use your fanmade Vocaloid characters, or even Vocaloid characters that I haven't used yet. I'll probably be doing the latter anyways… Meh.**

**Well, the story is going to start getting interesting from now on, so stay tuned!... I feel stupid for saying some TV line. Anyways, the spot for supervising me is still open, and I'm changing the role to assistant writer as well. 'Cause while you supervise you can help me progress the story… It helps. Seriously.**

**So drop on down to the review section and give me your opinions! I'll take it with open arms!**

**Until next time!**

**Shout out to**** – **

**Sam Kagamine : Happy Birthday, I hope you spend that day to your heart's content!**


	12. Apology

**Let me just start this off with an apology.**

**I'm incredibly sorry to announce but this series will be put on hold until further notice. I enjoyed writing this for awhile but then it got really hard to continue the story, a lot of filler chapters and then long periods of not updating happened and so on. So I'll announce officially that this series is stopped. I don't know, maybe in the future someone decides to help me with the plot and I start writing this again, but until then I won't be updating this series. Here take this video about Angler fishes as an apology watch?v=Z-BbpaNXbxg**

**Not enough? Fine I'll show you how sorry I am by getting down on the floor in real life and do a big courtesy bow where I bow so deep my head touches the ground. I'm doing it right now. Can you see me? I'm down here on the ground.**

**Okay enough with the jokes… what? They can see that I was joking and that I didn't actually bow down for forgiveness? Someone cut this part out.**

**That's why I need an editor.**

**Anyways, if you guys are still interested in reading my stories, feel free to read the story that I'm actually progressing fast with. 15k words in only 3 chapters… Not that HUGE of a feat, but it's big to me. It's also a LenxRin thing but I think it might end up into a Harem for Len… not sure. At least it'll be sort of a new thing to the fanfiction site… I think. Here's the link so go check it out! s/8857441/1/Difference-in-Worlds**

**There you go!**

**P.S – I did try writing the next chapter of the series but it always came out really strange and made no sense, thus why I gave up.**


End file.
